Short and Sweet
by MissYoui
Summary: Collection of one/two/three etc shots about our..wait - correction: MY fave pairing: Klema! People say when you sneeze, someone's been thinking of you. Ema says it's just dust. New chapter ! :D
1. Dance

Welcome to the series of oneshots concerning our fave pairing!

Short and Sweet

First Shot: Dancing with a star.

Summary: What happens when Ema and Klavier learn to dance—Cha cha style! Well…things tend to get a little…sensual, if you get my drift. Hint hint: Extremely mild.

Inspired by the actual "Dancing with the Stars." And some of the credit goes to Roxius 'cause they also inspired it with a fanfic called "Her Guitar Hero."

But Roxius didn't actually write the idea—it was just in a sentence.

Argh, it's too confusing.

My research of the Cha Cha was on youtube—watch a video called "Professional Cha Cha" by someone called "aceofhearts" or something like that.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own anything—I guess Roxius owns the idea, 'cause they wrote it first.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Ema shrieked, dropping her packet of Snackoos that refused to open. Well, she did cut her thumb quite painfully with a scalpel, making it hard to do things that required two thumbs.

"Won't it be fun, fräulein!" smiled Klavier, opening Ema's packet for her.

"No it won't!!" she argued, snatching her bag away. "I don't even know how to dance!! And unless you want me to suffer public humiliation and completely waste an _entire_ packet on you—you will _not_ take me on that show. End of talk. Bye bye!"

"Wait—fräulein? Please? Fräulein!"  
"Leave me alone—I have _your_ stupid reports to write out!" snapped Ema, storming off and munching those snacks with as much ferocity as Victor Kudo did with his birdseeds.

"If you do decide to come—I shall leave you alone for the remainder of this entire year."

"…I might have some time in my diary."

And that is how Ema ended up **ALONE** in a **DANCE STUDIO** learning how to **dance** the **Cha Cha** with Klavier Gavin.

"Alright—the first and utmost thing to remember when you're on stage is to relax. No matter the situation. Ja?"

"…"

"Otherwise, you won't have fun."

"……why did I even agree on this?"

"Come now, fräulein—you aren't having second thoughts on that alone time are you?"

"N-no!"

Ema sighed. "Ok, let's get this over and done with." She said, determined to reap the rewards.

The prosecutor gently took her hand, placing it on his shoulder and put his own hand on her hip.

She tensed pretty quickly after that. _He's doing this on purpose!! Pervert!!_

"Now, it's been a while since I last danced anything, so apologies for anything bad."

"Remember Gavin—no personal feelings."

It didn't take that long (actually, it took the pair about five hours together, but they didn't notice the passing of time) and Ema soon got the hang of it.

The only problems she had been with some of the more…sensual parts.

One part—she had to press against Klavier's body.

"No personal feelings." She kept muttering to herself.

Another…

She had to stroke him.

Her hand lightly glided over his stomach, feeling the muscles underneath the clothing.

Poor Ema—could her tongue get any sorer from being bitten!?

She had to wear a dress that showed off her legs. Ema had quite the figure—her lab coat was quite handy in concealing it. The problem was about the way he would stare at her—guys at such a young age as 24 still had problems controlling their emotions…

And he had to hold her quite closely to his body at one point in the cha cha.

Other trivial problems were that she had to dance in heels—quite painful, after practising for many times, she had to walk up to him in a suggestive way and the fact that this entire experience would spread more rumours at the precinct.

On the night—how tense was Ema?!

She looked wonderful in the sleek short black dress and curled hair-style—or to use the term that was going through Klavier's mind…

_Sexy_.

_Perverted might be added to his name now. Perverted, glimmerous fop._

Latin American music started up from the band—someone rolled their tongue, letting out a trilled r.

And one prosecutor made his way onto the stage, dressed in black pants and a matching shirt that showed off that sexy chest.

A pose started the squeals from the seated fangirls in the audience.

He shook his hips, earning many whoops from the crowd.

Our dear detective had to practically flounce towards Klavier, also shaking and receiving whoops/wolf-whistles.

The first few twirls and spins went great—it got to the awkward part that Ema hated.

"No personal feelings, Gavin." She hissed when he held her closely and gave her the best intense look from his steel-blue eyes.

"No personal feelings, fräulein." He smiled, letting her out of his hold.

Her hand went straight across his chest, up his neck and to his cheek.

_This does not count as feeling—it's a part of the dance. _

A few more steps and twirls—the next awkward part.

Grudgingly stepping towards the prosecutor, the detective turned her back and stepped backwards, ending up guiding Klavier's hand up her spine and around her waist.

The most perverted crowd was definitely expecting it.

They wanted it that badly.

_Oh what the heck—I've already gotten this far. No turning back now._

She rubbed against him, taking the prosecutor's hand and placing it on her beating heart.

Klavier was literally giggling like an excited schoolboy kissing a girl for the first time in his life.

_Oh, very mature Gavin (!) _

Around the ending, Ema ended up in Klavier's arms again.

He kissed her for the end.

* * *

The TV screen was bright compared to the dark room in Apollo's apartment. He was in charge of Trucy because Phoenix had a game in the restaurant.

The young magician was watching with her mouth open, just about to throw another mouthful of popcorn into her mouth.

"What's wrong, Trucy?" asked Apollo, sitting next to her on the couch.

_What an amazing show of passion—ladies and gentleman, the Cha __Cha performed by our celebrity guest Klavier Gavin and his partner, Ema Skye!_

_I just love her dress—it just shows those wonderful legs off and, oh did you see the way it twirled?_

_Lovely—just lovely._

_Veerrry suggestive! _

_The crowd sure agrees—the studio was roaring for more, weren't they!_

_Amazing. The sensuality of the dance was just spectacular. Not bad for a rock-star who never learnt to dance before!_

_Oh, Miss Skye must have enjoyed it—that cheeky smile she had around the middle of the dance was just…! Oh wasn't that flirtatious or just __flirtatious__! Rowr!_

_That music was great too—it really helped with the cheekiness and the flirty air in the dance._

_Let me tell you folks back home: you have no idea what you just missed live! One of the hottest and __sexiest__ dances here on the special celebrity guest night of "Dancing with the Stars!" _

_Sexy much!? Ooph, the studio's getting steamy! Next dance is the well-known…_

Apollo joined Trucy, open-mouthed.

"Thank goodness I recorded that!" Trucy said triumphantly, snapping out of her trance.

"Uh…WHAT?! You recorded it!? You aren't even supposed to watch that kinda stuff!! It's too suggestive for you!"

"What's suggestive mean? And I'm fifteen y'know!"

"Never you mind about that. Now give me that tape."

"Aww! Polly! You'll send me a copy won't you? Won't you!?! Polllyyy!!!!"

* * *

Note: this isn't over yet! We've still got a couple more surprises here!

Hope you enjoyed the first part of these series of oneshots with our fave pairing!

Next shot: Caught red-faced.


	2. Intimate

* * *

Yo!

I'm here with the second shot of these series—remember, this isn't really a serious thing I'm going for. It's just random crap I write on a whim.

Whims that I seem to get quite often.

I update whenever on this, so please don't get mad at me for slow updates.

**Summary**: Office romance is quite typical—girl falls for hot boss.  
End up together, if most grudgingly.  
Other employee somehow finds out romance by walking in on the pair.

This chapter's inspiration goes to princessphilomena from her fanfic "Ten reasons why I know they're going out, pal."  
The sentence was something about Gumshoe catching a certain someone and someone else in a…uh, _intimate moment._

Also inspired by "Bad Boy" by Cascada. A friend of mine introduced me to Cascada, and now I've got her songs stuck in my head. ARIGATO TORESHI!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these awesome games.

Claimer: Own all these ideas.

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I must be going crazy. Or I've already turned crazy without noticing it.__ Bleh, does he know the difference between French kissing, and suffocation by tongue?! OW! I should have brushed my hair this morning! He's been eating lollies—I can taste it. Grape…not my personal fave, but it'll do. Try-hard._

One fine day, after eating a wonderful steak lunch-box from Angel Starr, Detective Gumshoe was ordered to deliver a report to his former boss, Klavier Gavin.

Ema Skye hadn't been seen since lunch—it was possible she was late again, because she took too long eating.

The detective (Gumshoe) stepped out of the elevator of the prosecutor's office, walked towards the rock-star's office and stepped in through the open door, not seeing anyone and thinking the office to be empty. He was about to step forward to the desk to place the report before he saw…uh, let's say it was _quite_ the intimate moment, hm?

The prosecutor was kissing Ema, running his hands through her knotted hair and down her body.

The detective was doing likewise, messing up Klavier's normal unicorn hair and had her other arm tightly wound around his neck.

They were too absorbed in trying to kill each other by suffocation/kissing to notice anyone else.

Gumshoe was about to walk out quietly before they stopped kissing. Too bad he tripped over a cord on the floor.

Ema was the first one to notice.

"**GUMSHOE!!!**"

She charged, grabbing the older detective by his tie and giving him her best death glare.

"You tell **ANYONE** about this, and I'll make sure glimmer-boy here will **completely cut your pay check off for the rest of this year**—do I make myself clear?" she snarled, growling like a lioness about to pounce.

The prosecutor was chuckling, fixing his hair. "You're even more beautiful when you're angry, fräulein." He said, purring with delight.

Poor Gumshoe—he couldn't decide which was scarier:

Ema when she was angry.

How nonchalant the prosecutor was, just after being found out.

Or the fact that his pay check was going to be cut off for the rest of that year. "Crystal, sir!" he said quickly, saluting.

Ema cackled. "Good. I can't wait for the meeting to get started."

The detective (Gumshoe) got out of there as fast as he could. _This kinda thing never happened with Mr Edgeworth! Or did it…?_

"This never happened. If anyone asks, I was at Très Bien—got that?" Ema threatened, glaring at Klavier.

"Wouldn't you need a more solid alibi?" he asked.

"Grr…fine! I was at my place, looking for something." the detective (Ema) snarled.

"Did you find it?" Klavier asked, smiling.

"...You can be so dumb sometimes."

"I was only acting." The prosecutor said, advancing on Ema again.

"Sure, sure."


	3. Lollies

Back - barely. I've got major writers block.

This was actually a part of the last oneshot - I decided to make it a completely different idea.

Sorry for the slow updates on all my fanfics - as said earlier, I've got writers block.

Disclaimer: Don't own these incredible games. 

Claimer: TOTALLY OWN MY IDEAS - YOU COPY AND YOU GO KAPUTT.

* * *

"What did you eat?" Ema asked after Gumshoe had left. She could still taste the kiss.

"Some confectionary. I was bored."

"I can see that."  
"Want some? I've still got some."  
"Ok."

The prosecutor pulled out a snake from his drawer—grape flavoured. _Typical. _

"One more." He said, sticking one end in his mouth.

"Are you nuts?! What if someone else comes in!? AGAIN!?_"_

"C'mon! I'll give you a raise if y—"

She was onto him faster than the traffic lights changed in that city. Both their eyes locked in an intense stare-down as their tongues moved into explored territory.

Ema decided it was enough and bit off her portion—accidentally biting Klavier's tongue.

"Did you know it's rude to stare while you're kissing?" he asked, trying to ignore the pain.

"Did you know it's rude to tempt people?"

"Did you know it's painful when someone bites you?"

"You bit me last time."

"Clarify?"

The detective had a small bite mark on her neck.

"Ah."

"Payback. And I'm expecting that raise."


	4. Chocolate

Aloha!

This is the first part for a twoshot from Short and Sweet!

Hope you like it.

**NOTE**: TO ALL THOSE WHO ARE EASILY SCARED AND EASILY CRINGE AND WHINE ABOUT HOW MUCH MATURE CONTENT THIS MAY HAVE…

**THIS IS NOT FOR YOU. **

For those who are Klema lovers at heart and are a little more**MATURE** (and **DO NOT CRINGE**, COUGH HACK **baka** CHOKE RETCH **janai**…)…

Go ahead—**if you dare.**

Inspired by Amigo – SHINee

Mirotic – DBSK

One more time – Jewelry

All of these are KPop songs – blame my friends because they introduced me to most of them.

Oh—did I also add that the brandy chocolate idea came from an episode of Cardcaptor Sakura?

* * *

Chocolate.

"Ah—fräulein. Are you finished with the reports?"

"Well, what else am I here for!?" the detective snapped, about to lose her temper with Klavier—which was the last thing she needed to finish her day.

He was sitting at his chair, reading over a music sheet.

"Perhaps, to see me?" the prosecutor said, sending a smirk in Ema's direction.

"In your dreams." She scoffed, rolling her eyes. Putting the reports on his desk, she made to leave—before her eyes caught the bowl of inviting chocolates.

_And since when did he ever like chocolate? _

"Actually, Detective—I wish to talk to you."

"…About what?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, about the current case we're working on. Seems a little too much of an open-shut case to be real. What are the chances of finding the murderer _ten minutes_ after the actual crime? And the defendant is actually confessing his crime—some suspicions come to mind when thinking."

Klavier caught Ema looking at his chocolates. "Do have one or two—they were a gift."

"Thanks." She said, taking one and eating.

She suddenly felt strange—a little dizzy, most probably from the immense amount of sugar in the treat, she thought.

"Would you mind passing me the bowl—I'm suddenly wanting to have one too."  
"What am I—your maid?" asked Ema sarcastically, handing the small bowl over.

"Ta. Oh yes, I've also been thinking about…your raise."

It caught her off guard. "Really?" she asked, surprised and instinctively taking another chocolate as if it were a Snackoo. Another wave of dizziness hit her.

"Mm. You have been working hard, ja?"  
"Well duh! What do you think I do out there—just stand around?" the detective rolled her eyes again, feeling a little dizzier at the sudden movement of the world.

"Of course not." Klavier said lazily.

Ema took yet another chocolate—this time, losing some of her balance, even on two feet. She staggered, putting a hand on her head for support.

_I need to sit down or—I think I'm gonna fall over…_

Ema collapsed in the nearest chair—the one that was already occupied.

"Fräulein…? Are you alright?"

She laughed in a very _un-Ema_ like way—no, correction: She _cackled_, taking another chocolate and leaning against Klavier comfortably.

"Wassit to you?" she slurred, playing with his hair.

_How…is it possible? Oh dear…she's drunk? But…how?_

_Oh—the chocolates. They were __brandy chocolates__…_

_They must be quite strong—to get fräulein in such a state in a matter of seconds…_

_Oh dear. I must be headed the same way._

The prosecutor lost his breath when she started _licking him_.

The detective had obviously lost her better judgement—she was giggling at his heart beat rapidly against her chest and his breathlessness.

"Detective—stop." He gasped, instinctively holding Ema to stop himself from crying out.

"What you say and what you do are two completely different things, honey." She murmured, moving onto his shirt—kissing him and undoing each button.

The prosecutor's own sense was disappearing. Just like his control over his hands.

They gripped her tighter, moving onto her lab coat and sliding it off.

Klavier purred with delight at Ema's mewl of protest—he was tempted to continue, but didn't.

_What am I doing?! _He thought, having lost his breath.

His inhibitions hadn't completely left him at least.

"Aww…" the detective whined, struggling to slip Klavier's shirt off.

"Stop—you'll regret this." He said seriously, failing to grab her hands from doing anything any worse than what she was doing,

"I thought this was what you wanted…" she murmured, pulling his collar so that he was close enough for a kiss.

"…and besides…I know you want me, _Klavier_."

It was like Ema was turning into Klavier and visa versa.

Instead of her being tense—it was the prosecutor.

Instead of him being the relaxed one—it was Ema.

"Ema—you're drunk."

"Whoever said I was drunk?" she smirked, passionately kissing him and pulling him even closer.

_I__ did. And seeing just how many of my brandy chocolates you ate…the evidence speaks loud and clear. _

The detective was bored easily—she was tired of playing tongues and moved back to his neck, suddenly moving down to his chest and once again trying to strip him down.

"Shouldn't I be the one in charge?" he gasped, once again gripping her in an unyielding grip.

"Then you do that—if you can." Ema said cheekily, cackling when the prosecutor latched onto her own neck in desperation as if he was a vampire with bloodlust problems.

Whilst he was distracted, Ema successfully slid his shirt off.

The necklace that the prosecutor loved to wear touched his skin—it made him stop all of a sudden with just how cold the metal was.

"Do I make you crazy, baby?" the detective asked, quoting one of his flirting tactics.

"Be…quiet…" he snarled, breathless and shaking from trying to control himself. _She's completely turned this on me!_

"We are not continuing any further. And..."

"...?"

"I'll make sure you don't eat any more of my chocolates."

"Aww..."

* * *

Tee hee…

I'm not usually a perverted person—it's because of all these songs that sound so nightclub-ish and talk about wanting other people.

How am I supposed to control my inspiration!?

I had this idea for an entire day before I gave in to its annoying pestering and had to write it.

Note: Brandy Chocolate is this kinda chocolate with alcohol in it—many adults like indulging in these delicious things. I haven't had one in ages!

The next oneshot has also been bugging me for a long time.

Review?

NOTE: Don't waste time/effort saying what a pervert I am.

I did warn you at the beginning too—no-one forced you to read this.

BTW: I wasn't blushing when I wrote this.

I've grown more mature since the last time I ever had to deal with this kinda stuff.

Atashi wa Youi desu.

Atashi wa pervert janai.

I dunno the jap word for pervert!


	5. Sugar Baby

Tee hee!

All these little ideas are getting to me—pushing the bigger ideas out.

Oh well—I get to update anyway.

Inspired by: Real Sugar Baby – Sailor Moon.

A friend of mine showed me this awesome Youtube video—I got inspired when I re-watched it.

Here we go!

Disclaimer: don't own anything except this idea. 

* * *

Late night karaoke—something that the majority of the police dept enjoyed.

A majority that mostly left out Ema.

It wasn't until she finally got sick of Klavier showing off too much that she challenged him to a sing-off, quite stupidly as she knew she couldn't even sing.

Thankfully, she found something she didn't have to sing—she could _rap_.

"Alright…Test-test-test-test. Hello? Are we ready to go here? May I have your attention please?" she asked into the mic.

"What?" the audience asked.

The detective sighed in annoyance and repeated her question, a little louder.

"Yeah!"

"Will the real sugar baby, please speak up? We're gonna have a problem here!" Ema read the lyrics, trying to forget the sick feeling she had in her stomach—everyone was looking at her.

"Y'all act like you've never heard a little white girl before, jaws all on the floor. Acting like you can buy me in a sugar store"

The entire force did have their jaws on the floor—surprised at Ema's sudden change of attitude.

"Cruising the halls, you must be looking for more, 'cause I'm bigger than that."

The detective aimed the words at Klavier, remembering all the times she had found him strutting down the hallway with all the female workers staring longingly after him.

"And I won't be stuck on the floor." _Meaning I won't be stuck as a detective all my life._

She laughed, liking all the attention she was getting.

"What you laughing at?" the audience asked, following the words on the screen.

"You're all talking like, oh wait, no way! You're kidding! She didn't just sound like I think she did, did she?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"Hey-hey-hey, where's sugar?" Ema said into the mic, obviously enjoying the spotlight.

"Where you at?"

"I'm right here—sleeping in Moca's pocket! Tee hee!

Sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar sugar-baby, sugar-baby!

I'm sugar baby, the _real_ sugar baby

All you other sugar babies are just imitating

So won't the real sugar baby please jump up,

Please jump up—please jump up!

'Cause I'm sugar baby—the _real_ sugar baby

All you other sugar babies are just imitating

So won't the real sugar baby please jump up,

Please jump up, please jump up!"

_So this is why glimmerous liked being on stage—it's cool!_

"Look at her, walking around with her own crew, Mad Dog and Billy and Moca too!

She's so damn short though!"

"What?!"

"Yeah!"

"That's my girl!" the prosecutor called out, feeling proud of his fräulein.

_Don't steal my thunder, fop._

The girls at work were obviously going green with envy—they were all crowded in a corner, all hating Ema more than ever.

"And there's a million of us; just like me, fuss like me, just don't give a fu—I would never say that!" Ema said, shocked at what she was about to say.

"Sugar!"

"Dress like me, walk like me, have hair like me—and might just be the next best thing, but not quite me!"

_I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby_

_All you other sugar babies are just imitating_

_So won't the real sugar baby please jump up, _

_Please jump up, please jump up!_

'_Cause I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby_

_All you other sugar babies are just imitating_

_So won't the real sugar baby please jump up, _

_Please jump up, please jump up!_

_Oh and could __the rest of you please lie down, 'cause I can't see anything (thanks!)_

_Sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar sugar-baby, sugar-baby!_

Hope you like it!

Review?

* * *


	6. Questions and Answers

Hello!

This oneshot was inspired by this email I got sometime ago. This is set let's say…when Klavier and Ema are just starting to like each other—kinda. Like…they (or Ema) can tolerate a lot of things.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except this idea—no copying!

* * *

Passing down the hallway, the detective was running several arguments in her mind, one that seemed to resemble a court case involving Phoenix from his old days as an attorney—argument after argument was thrown back and forth with each new piece of information.

_Go talk to him!_

_No! I'm probably just another girl to him!_

_And why is it that you suddenly care about this?_

_I don't! I just don't want to make a fool of myself!_

_Just go and ask him! He knows you're different!_

_Right (!)_

She finally ran into him—literally. "Ow…"

"Why hello there fräulein."

"…hi."

"You look a little…troubled. Care to tell me?"

_Out with it!_

"Do…you…thinki'mpretty?"

"Eh?"

"…I'm not repeating."

"…of course not."

_Ok, that stung… _"Wouldyouwanttobewithmeforever?"

The prosecutor was quiet for a moment as he tried to decipher her jumble of words.

"No."

_That was a lame question._

"If I left…wouldyoucry?"

Klavier laughed this time, playing with that infernal fringe of his. "Oh dear no."

Surprisingly, each and every one of them hurt—more than Ema had anticipated.

She turned around and was about to leave before the waterworks started when Klavier grabbed her arm.

"You're not pretty…you're beautiful."

"I don't want to be with you forever—I _need_ to be with you forever."

"And…if you went away—I would surely die."


	7. Cologne

Hot enough for y'all?

Anyways.

This idea just popped into my head—once again

I'M NOT A PERVERT—JUST AN AUTHORESS WHO HAS AN…**ACTIVE IMAGINATION**.

AND: this was actually the oneshot that was bothering me - not the previous.

Note: The characters may be slightly OOC and exaggerated.

Eg: Klavier being more pigheaded than normal.

Yeah, that's about it.

Note 2: A quote in this oneshot (I'll tell you what it is at the end) is property of another author. They came up with it first. They also inspired me with that quote (it stuck in my head for a long time and me and all my friends were fully mocking Klavier by saying that quote in an exaggerated pigheaded way)

Final Note: Yet another quote in this oneshot (tell you at the end) was inspired by Glorious—when she first saw Klavier…well, let's just say that I'll tell you at the end.

Disclaimer: Don't own Phoenix Wright—BUT I DO OWN THIS IDEA.

* * *

Cologne

Klavier Gavin was lucky to know—girls digged a hot guy with an attractively sexy scent.

What was worse—he was also privileged to know that girls went _crazy_ for a hot guy with an attractively sexy scent that was mixed with a little something called…

_Pheromone_.

What he was aiming for was possible with his ingenious idea.

To entice Ema Skye to admit her feelings for him.

By mixing pheromone with his cologne.

Honestly—just what goes through every other twenty-four year old guy, we shall never understand.

Or will we?

We know that men are perverts—by the nature of their hormones.

Terrible it is that they're purely governed, not by their mind and common sense, but these things that make them go all weird.

So when he came in the Police Dept with his new and…improved cologne, all the female workers went all weird.

When he went to the crime scene, all his fangirls were even more rabid than ever.

When he found Ema Skye, she caught a whiff and pinched her nose in disgust.

"Ugh, I feel sick." She grumbled, having shot him another glare.

_I know what you're aimi__ng for, fop. You so much as lay a finger on me, and I'll have you sued for sexual harassment. And possibly for attempted rape. _

He wished she would take her lab coat off—it hid her figure quite well.

He wished she would take her sunglasses off—it was hard to know where she was looking when she had those pink lenses on.

But then again—he himself had his shades on, meaning he look wherever he wanted without anyone saying anything. ANYWHERE.

"Ah—let me help you fräulein." He offered, "inconspicuously" sliding his arms around her waist and picking up the murder weapon with the bag Ema had in her hand.

He rested his head on her shoulder, being lucky that he was taller than her by just a little.

Ema almost gagged—she had accidentally taken in another whiff of the pheromone.

Her heart beat was faster now.

She noticed the arms around her waist.

And she also noticed just how close Klavier was to her body.

Her head was swimming with the over-whelming presence of the pheromone.

_Yes…stop resisting against it—and declare your love for me,__ baby._

She was getting self-conscious—at a time when she shouldn't. The crime scene was delicate and had already been half-way destroyed because of the overnight storm.

The detective couldn't risk trying to slap Klavier because in doing so, she might accidentally destroy something.

Important evidence.

_If you had any idea how much I hate you right now Gavin—you wouldn't be confidently smirking like that and __you would not be trying to feel me._

So, Ema had to go through this torture until she was safely away from the evidence.

_Ah…I see. No matter how hard you try to hide yourself in that lab coat, I can still feel your body fräulein._

The detective was steaming, too angry to even open a packet of Snackoos. She stomped around wherever possible, glared at every person she talked to, kept her teeth clenched and was about to lose her lid.

Meanwhile, Klavier noticed Ema's resistance. _It won't be long until she can't defy anymore. After all—I'm probably the sexiest man alive._

The detective was thinking her own thoughts.

_Hopefully, it won't be long until he gives up on __getting me with that pheromone. I bet he's thinking he's the sexiest man alive right now. Correction: he's probably the kinkiest man alive._

Unfortunately, Ema's definition of "kinky" wasn't so accurate.

Her meaning was: A buttery/romantic man who is girly.

By the end of the day, our determined detective managed to avoid Klavier and his enticing cologne.

Except when…

He managed to catch her alone, walking to her car. "Fräulein! Where are you going?" he asked, waving her over.

"That's none of your business." Ema said, trying not to let the wind blow his scent to her.

"I'd like to make it my business." The prosecutor said, leaning against the small white car.

"Whatever." Was the detective's answer, unlocking the door and going in.

Unfortunately…

Klavier entered her car too, closing the door.

"What are you doing in my car?!"

"Didn't you invite me?"  
"No!" Ema snapped, looking for the ignition to put her keys in. That's when it hit her.

The drivers wheel was on Klavier's side.

She tried opening the door—but it was locked, thanks to the prosecutor.

"Mr Gavin—would you please unlock my car's door and get out." Ema asked, trying to be formal and not let her anger get to her.

Something else hit her—the overwhelming smell of Klavier's…cologne.

The detective's hand flew to her mouth in desperation, trying not to take in any of the scent.

"You put pheromone in it!" she cried, glaring at Klavier.

"You know it, baby."

"Could you get any more desperate?!"

"All I would ask for is a simple 'I love you' and a kiss."

"…I know what you're getting at. Out—before I get you sued for attempted assault."

"It won't be me that has that charge against them—you're the one getting all…heated."

"……you want a kiss?"  
"Ja."

"Well then."

The prosecutor was choked slightly by Ema tugging hard on his necklace.

"…"

She lost her concentration and accidentally took another whiff of the cologne.

All she was going to do was a peck on the cheek—it ended up being much worse.

* * *

And I'll leave you to imagine what happens next.

It's fun—to see how you interpret it yourself, ja?

I'm taking it easy on the "CRINGE INDUCING" things—just to be nice.

Tee hee!

_Cold hot baby…_

_Cold ice baby…_

_You're too sexy…_

A slight alteration of a quote of a song.

The "sexiest man alive" is someone else's - can't find the fanfic I inspired from - I DON'T OWN THAT QUOTE OK?!

And the "Kinky" defination is from Glorious - when she first saw Klavier. She was like "OMG - HE'S KINKY!"

Someone please tell me the REAL def of kinky?

And review!


	8. Kawaii

Konnichiwa!!

This has been stuck in my mind ever since forever! Hope you like this oneshot - even though there are a few changes.

Yes, the names are in Japanese—don't worry, if I can remember them, then surely you can too! This also means that there will be a bit of Jap culture here too—like honorifics (san, sama, onii-chan etc) and words (hai—yes)! Don't worry, 'cause I'll explain most of it anyway.

NOTE: The using of Jap names/culture and all that is ONLY for this shot - after this, it's ENGLISH all the way. Maybe not, depending on how my mind takes me. But this remains a mostly English bunch of oneshots.

Klavier Gavin: Kyouya Garyuu

Kristoph Gavin: Kirihito Garyuu

Ema Skye: Akane Houdzuki

Lana Skye: Tomoe Houdzuki

I've calculated everyone's ages in a past time: Yeah, I'm doing it in 2008!

**IF YOU HAVE WATCHED ANIME, OR KNOW THE BASIC JAPANESE STUFF IN MOST ANIME/MANGA FANFICS, YOU CAN SKIP THIS EXPLANATION.**

In Japan, people actually put people's LAST NAMES FIRST. So it would be more like:

Houdzuki Akane

Or Garyuu Kirihito.

People normally just call other people (acquaintances) by their last names.

Here are the most commonly used words:

Hai – Yes.

Konnichiwa – Hello (duh. Shame on you if you didn't know that!!)

Baka: idiot.

Ano/eto: um/uh/etc.

Gomen (nasai) : sorry (adding nasai to the end of gomen is to make it formal)

Ohio: Good morning.

Honorifics are words you put after (or just use them) people's names (both last name and first names).

San: Formal, for friends (to be ÜBER POLITE) or just people you know. In general.

Sama: very respectful—an older person.

Kun: for guys you know. I guess.

Dono: ULTRA RESPECTFUL—comes from the word "tono" which means "lord."

Chan: an endearing term for younger children or your über close friend.

Onii-chan: Older brother informal. Can be used for older boys that you know.

Onee-chan: older sister, informal. Can be used for older girls that you know.

Onii-sama: older brother formal. Can be used for older boys that you respect.

Onee-sama: older sister, formal. Can be used for older girls that you respect.

Sensei: teacher (duh.)

NOTHING: Many people forget to include this in their lists—if you can just call someone by their name without a honorific, that means one of two things:

You're insulting them.

You're very close/intimate with them.

You don't care.

Examples are:

Garyuu-san.

Kyouya-chan

Akane-chan

Um…I don't think there's anything else I'm missing—if there is, please tell me via a review or PM (private message)

Let's start the story!

Inspired by: Joyo joyo – Wonder Girls. It's based off the tune of a mobile phone game in Korea—the tune is so cute!!

My Sweetie – BoA (no capital mistakes—it really is spelt BoA) (this is also another Korean song)

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything:  
Claimer: TOTALLY OWN THIS IDEA—DON'T COPY OK?!**

* * *

The bell rang.

It was so simple, but it could unleash the chaos of excited students ready to enjoy the weekend on a Friday afternoon.

And as a matter of fact—it did.

As it did every Friday afternoon when it was the last day of school until the holidays.

Those who lagged behind were either late to their last extension classes, taking their time or were just tired.

Houdzuki Tomoe almost broke the speed limit in the city, realizing she was late in picking up her little sister, Akane.

The little seven year old wouldn't be too worried—but the older sister would be.

_Why—why does traffic have to be the worst on a Friday?!_

However, Tomoe didn't have to worry one bit—or did she?

Someone was at least keeping a careful eye on Akane.

Who else, but the eighth grader, Garyuu Kirihito?

Sitting on a swing in the empty playground, Akane was talking with the older boy, being gently pushed by the patiently listening older student.

"And what did you do today, Akane-chan?" asked Kirihito, smiling at the little girl.

"We had to split classes again—sensei was sick again." She sighed, blowing her fringe out of her eyes.

"My, my—isn't that a shame?"

"Onii-sama…why are you smiling when you say that?"

"It isn't anything that matters so. Did you, by chance, happen to enter Kyouya's class?" the boy asked another question, his mind idly switching topics to the whereabouts of his own sibling.

"Hai. And I didn't like it very much."

"Why ever so?"

"Kyouya never left me alone." Akane pouted, remembering the annoying child who had always stayed by her side like he was glued to her.

"Ah." _Oh dear—it's starting. And at his tender age of six too…_

"And because he didn't leave me alone, everyone else kept looking at me funny! It was like no one liked me anymore because I had to take care of Kyouya!" the girl said huffily.

"No doubt the other girls were envious of you. Kyouya is surprisingly popular with the older girls in both your class and others."

"Mmmm…"

"He'll grow to be a troublemaker that one." Kirihito sighed, shaking his head.

"But…there are a lot of reasons why he's so popular—aren't there, Onii-sama?" asked Akane, hopping off the swing gracefully.

"Hai." The older boy smiled, tucking a loose strand of brown hair behind the girl's ear. "That's very true." He nodded.

"Can't you tell me some? I really don't get what kinds of reasons could make someone _that_ popular." Akane snorted, rolling her eyes at the cooing noises the older girls often made at the younger boy.

"Perhaps…many older girls think he is an endearing child. Also, according to what I've heard—Kyouya has a very good voice."

"I know that. I heard him singing when we were practising for the awards night. And then he teased me about not being a good singer!"

Kirihito laughed, taking Akane's hands within his own.

"It doesn't matter if you're a good singer or not—what matters is that you sing with your heart. And besides—your lack of singing skills is made up by your extensive knowledge of science, hm?" he said, attempting to soothe Akane's stress.

"Right!" she cried, regaining her determination. "A-and guess what, Onii-sama?"

"Hm?"

"I got to impress everyone with that knowledge in class today!"

_Meanwhile.._

"Aaah! I'm late!!" cried a very flustered Tomoe, glancing at her wristwatch and scanning the playground frantically for any sign of that little walking lab coat.

All she found was _that_ little blonde boy playing a game on a cell phone.

He noticed her. _Uh oh…this could be long._

"Onee-sama!" he cried, running straight towards her.

"K-Kyouya-chan…" she smiled awkwardly, eyes paranoidly sliding over to her wristwatch.

"A-ano!! I know where Akane is!!"

_Thank goodness…_

"Eh…"

The mobile phone screen showed a game involving waddling penguin sprites walking around on a maze like game base.

"Isn't that your onii-san's phone?" asked Tomoe.

"Hai! I asked to borrow it 'cause I was bored." Kyouya replied, focusing on the game once more.

_Garyuu-san…likes __penguin games…? _

"It's Akane's birthday soon, isn't it?" the little boy asked, looking up hopefully at Tomoe.

"Hai—I hope she likes her presents."

"A-ano…"

_Uh oh. If I think I know where this is heading…great. Just great. _

"I also got something for Akane…is that…ok?"

"What is it?" asked Tomoe, being genuinely interested in something since forever.

"It's a surprise. And I'm gonna give it to her early, 'cause her birthday's in the holidays." Kyouya replied cheekily. Finally the other two siblings were in sight.

"Onii-chan!!" the boy cried, running straight over to the older sibling.

"Akane!"

"Onee-chan! Where were you?"

Kirihito sighed, looking at the phone's low battery yet again. "Kyouya…"

"I know! But I was bored!" the younger sibling said back indignantly.

"No excuses—you _know_ that this is for emergencies!"

"…meanie." And the little boy pouted, crossing his arms huffily.

"Onee-chan!!" cried Akane, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry I'm late—you know how traffic is." Tomoe sighed. The little sibling seemed to be in deep thought suddenly, looking over to the boys. Her attention to the other siblings made Tomoe look the same way.

_Hm…what was Garyuu doing with Akane, I wonder? _

"Go talk to Kyouya for a while—I need to have a little talk to Kirihito-san."

Akane pouted, rolling her eyes at the idea of talking to the annoying boy.

Too late though—Tomoe was already heading over to the older boy, leaving Akane to go and talk.

"Garyuu-san."

"Houdzuki-san."

"What were you doing with my sister?"

"Nothing to fear—just having a pleasant conversation."

"About what?"

Kirihito turned his head to another direction, the sun glinting off his glasses. "Today…oh dear."

"You should hurry back to Akane—it's not encouraged to let Kyouya spend so much time with her. I believe he is severely infatuated."

"Oh dear."

"Indeed."

_Meanwhile…_

"Ohio Akane!" the boy greeted happily.

"Kyouya—it's not morning, so don't use ohio." She chided, irritation already growing.

"Gomen nasai~" the sing-song voice of Kyouya tugged at whatever patience Akane had. "Wasn't today fun?" asked Kyouya, holding hands with Akane.

"Ano…eto…no."

"Eh?" the boy cried out in surprise.

_Why won't you leave me alone?! _

"Did _you_ have fun today?" Akane asked, changing the subject.

"Hai! It's always fun with you, Akane!"

_Sure it is. _

"A-ano…I wanna say happy birthday for…well, your birthday."

Akane was surprised—how in Copernicus' heliocentric system did this boy manage to remember her birthday, let alone even know the date?!

"Arigatou, Kyouya."

"A-and…I've got your birthday present too."

"Really?"

It was hard to tell—but was that a blush seen in that tanned skin of the young boy?

"H-hai…"

At least he was tall enough to reach—he gave her a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug.

_I really really really like you. _

_W-what's he doing?! _

"Oh my gosh!" cried Tomoe, unable to contain the surprise.

"Goodness…me…"

For once in the semester—Garyuu Kirihito was speechless. But did it count, because it was after school hours?

Sharing the speechlessness was Houdzuki Akane—but she managed to break her lack of words.

"A-ariatou…" she stammered, still in shock.

That night, after having been tucked into bed by Tomoe, Akane stayed awake for a while, rethinking the events of that afternoon. She smiled, rubbing the kissed cheek gently at the memory.

_Arigatou—Kyouya-chan. _


	9. Sway

Hey!

Apologies for keeping everyone waiting—inspiration isn't very free now.

Inspired by Sway – Michael Buble

YES—I like Michael Buble's voice. He's a good singer—any problems with that, then keep it to yourself.

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

CLAIMER: OWN THIS IDEA—DON'T COPY ME!!

* * *

It wasn't everyday that Ema Skye found herself on a "business trip" with Klavier Gavin.

Sure, he dealt with the "business" on the first day, and then had the rest of the days free to enjoy.

They were on an island somewhere, currently at a hotel pool-side bar with a nice stage for performances and a nice beginning of a sunset, creating a yellow-orange-red-ish hue in the sky.

The detective was relaxing the best she could with a glimmerous fop nearby with a nice cold drink—_non-alcoholic_, of course.

She chose to keep whatever dignity she had left after several times being caught involved in some sort of "play" with him.

At least there were no squealing fangirls at this hotel—it was only for the other rich people, and rabid fangirls couldn't possibly afford a room here.

There was always a party at night here where people enjoyed good food, music and dancing.

It seemed to have started early as the band (several brass instruments, two violinists, flutes, a pianist and percussion) started playing a jazz song.

Of course—it was inevitable that Klavier would be recognized, and be invited for a performance.

Already the crowd had gathered. Some were dancing, whilst others were eating and listening to the music.

"When marimba rhythm start to play…dance with me—make me sway…"

_Oh great (!)_

"Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore hold me close—sway me more…"

_In your dreams, glimmerous._

The seductive tones of Klavier's voice floated over to Ema, who was trying to ignore it and concentrate on the business completed on the first day.

"Like a flower bending in the breeze…bend with me—sway with ease…"  
"When you dance, you have a way with me…stay with me, sway with me."

It was strange, seeing things through the blue eyes of the much loved yet hated rock-star—focusing on the detective alone; everyone else seemed to fade away, leaving only Ema sitting, relaxed and most obviously trying to ignore him.

"Other dancers may be on the floor—dear but my eyes will see only you…

"Only you have that magic technique—when we sway, I go weak…"

"I can hear the sound of violins long before it begins—make me thrill as only you know how…sway me smooth, sway me now…"

Sure—it was tempting alright. And so he was tempted.

He made his way to the detective, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"What are you doing?!" she cried, eyes looking around in a paranoid manner at the stares she was receiving.

"Dance with me fräulein."

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "Make me sway…"

_Oh no—not again!!_

The pair danced, hand in hand, eyes to eyes and step to beat.

"So what am I getting this time, Gavin?" asked Ema, executing an old-move perfectly, taking Klavier's hand and about to twist it hard—no one would notice really.

"Uh uh—you'll get your reward soon enough, fräulein." He replied, swiftly pulling her close, and freeing his hand from certain torture.

They were very close now—Ema took advantage of it.

_Ach—she bit me! _

There was blood on the detective's lips as surely as there was a trail of blood running from the prosecutor's neck.

"Ouch…" the detective said cheekily, smiling evilly.

"Strange technique—death due to blood loss?"

Ema rolled her eyes, remembering the next step just in time. "Isn't my _magic technique_ ever so awesome?" she asked dryly, turning away and spinning.

"Ever so delightful, fräulein."

He kissed her, releasing his grip on the detective as she curtseyed at the end of the dance.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Hope you like this—it's the first twoshot in this collection.

Hope you'll like the second part of this.

Sorry for all these slow updates—I've got writer's block AGAIN.

Review?


	10. Mistletoe

Hey!!

I know I should update on the other fanfics, but I just had to write this before I had to suffer a repeat of what happened with another idea I didn't write before someone else took it.

Inspired by: All I want for Christmas – Mariah Carey

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing except this idea

* * *

"I don't want a lot for Christmas…there is just one thing I need.

"I don't care about the presents…underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own—more than you could ever know

Make my wish come true fräulein…because all I want for Christmas is…you."

Almost all the females in that audience froze, recognizing the special word that Klavier Gavin used for his fangirls and such.

He received a screaming applause with whistles and the occasional "Whoo!!".

Of course, there was only one person that the prosecutor meant that song to.

"Thank you! And to all my special fräuleins out there—happy Christmas baby!"

"Omigosh! I'm his special fräulein!!"  
"Aaah!!"  
"Kyaaa!!"  
"Omigosh omigosh omigosh!!"

_But to my __real__ special baby…fräulein detective—I'll see you after this._

* * *

Ema stood, waiting quite impatiently for the person who had called her out of the warm and cosy atmosphere in the office with Phoenix and his family.

She was quite annoyed—this Christmas was probably one of the coldest that she knew, and now her lab coat was barely enough for the cold and snow.

Her beanie and scarf didn't really help either—they were starting to go rigid with frost.

"Boo."

"EEEEK!!!"

A familiar laugh alerted the detective as to who it was. "Did I scare you, fräulein?" he asked, still unseen in the shadows of the night.

"Well what do you think?!" Ema snapped at the unseen prosecutor, scanning wherever she could with her night-vision.

A warm breath on her cheek made the detective flinch and turn around only to freeze in place by arms that were slowly creeping around her waist.

"You're cold." Klavier said softly, resting his head on Ema's shoulder and making contact with her cheek with his own.

"Well duh—I've been standing out here in this sub-arctic cold for how long?" Ema retorted, rolling her eyes.

A sudden vibration on the detective's shoulder made her realize that Klavier was humming—a song of sorts probably.

The humming turned to a soft murmuring and words could just be understood.

"_I won't ask for much this Christmas…I won't even wish for snow…I'm just gonna keep on waitin'…underneath the mistletoe…'cause I just want you here tonight—holdin' onto me so tight…_

_What more can I do…Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is…you…_"

Just in case, Ema was on the lookout for any of those rumoured "misplaced mistletoes" that Detective Gumshoe was always responsible for. But her sense of awareness was dulling with the song that Klavier was singing—both the cold and his voice were slowly sending her to drowsiness.

The next thing she knew—she had her arms around the prosecutor's neck and they were both gently swaying to the distant beat of a Christmas carol singing somewhere near the vicinity.

"Ema…"

"What…?"

"Look up."

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes…"

"I'm not as tall as you."

"I can always 'stoop to your level' fräulein."

"You're just so desperate."

"What about you? Being this close to me doesn't bother you?"

"It's cold—humans instinctively try to get near the warmest thing in reach. In this case—it just happened to be you. It could have been Gumshoe."

"I'm glad it's me."

Hooking a finger underneath the detective's chin, they kissed under the mistletoe—just like you're supposed to.

_

* * *

_


	11. Flowers

Hey there!

I'm back with a new chapter on "Short and Sweet".

Hope you like this one—I know the last few have been a bit…ugh.

I looked up some fanfic terms and here's one I found…well, _striking_.

UST.

I ain't putting the definition here—look it up yourself.

This chapter was inspired by a science lesson—we were watching a video on…nature.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except this idea.

* * *

Flowers.

They're a symbol of nature, love and whatever else they stand for.

But…there's another symbol they stand for that's not well known…

And Ema Skye knew that last representation.

She was innocently going up to the prosecutor's office to go over some case notes in a good mood because she had received a packet of Snackoos from someone as a gift. Well, it WAS Valentines Day.

Opening the door, Ema found Klavier looking out the window with a single white rose in his hands behind his back.

He turned around quickly, slightly startled by the sudden entrance. "Fräulein!"

Ema sighed, rolling her eyes. "I know what you're hiding Gavin."

"Ach…it's times like these when I wish you'd knock." Klavier said, also sighing. He walked over to the detective and presented the rose with a flourish.

"For you. Happy Valentines day."

"OH MY GOSH, NO WAY!!"

"I hesitate to ask why you're getting so—"

"Do you KNOW what a flower MEANS?!"

"Well, yes I—"

The next thing the prosecutor knew—Ema had already slammed the door on her way out.

Well, at least she took the rose.

Outside…

"EW, ew, ew , ew, player, gross, desperate, ew, ew!"

_I can't believe it—he wants to…! WITH ME!!? He's a PROSECUTOR, for goodness' sake! He should know THAT particular law by now!! WHY!? Just because I'm probably the only female not swooning over him—I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST ASKED ME TO…__! _

_Why is fräulein so upset? Was it something I said…? __What could a flower of all things possibly mean to her?_

The next day…

Ema Skye was walking through the library towards the science section when she found a suspicious person sitting and reading a book on plants.

_Could it be…? Oh yeah, that's him alright.__ What's he doing? Oh no…just because of yesterday?_

Yes indeed it was Klavier Gavin, sitting with his sunglasses, a black jacket instead of his usual purple, a black cap with his hair in a ponytail, and a lack of the big trademark necklace he normally wore. In his lap was a book.

_What a pathetic disguise—I didn't even have to analyse him for anything. Just a glance and you'd totally tell.__ No harm going up to him, I guess._

"What are you doing?"

"Ach! Fräulein, you scared me!"

"Good. Now what have you got the…re?"

"Ah…I can explain."

_Plants: Chapter 3—Parts of a plant._

_A flower is considered as a "sex organ" of asexual nature as both the female and male parts are together within the plant._

Ema was shocked, to say the least. What on earth was Klavier Gavin doing, reading a book on this type of subject? The shock faded away as she realized that this particular subject was popular with many of the classified "Casanova" species of males.

"Now fräulein—don't jump to any conclusions…"

"It's not what you expected, is it?" she asked smugly.

"Nein—nothing like it. I apologize if I offended you…"

"Apology accepted, glimmerous."

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to dine with me tonight, but you went before I could even kiss you!"

Ema glared at him.

"I'm kidding fräulein—of course I know it's forbidden for co-workers! I'm not an idiot, however convinced you are."

"You could've fooled me (!)"

"We never got to discuss the case notes too…so how about it?"

"…you're paying, right?"

"Of course."

"…what time are you picking me up?"

* * *

This is also gonna be more than an oneshot—maybe a three shot.

Fear not—the second part to "Sway" is coming soon! Just give me some more time so I can concentrate on it!

Oh, and for those of you who got confused about the flower—y'know how a flower is a "sex organ"? Well…Ema was probably thinking that since Klavier gave her a flower…well you can figure out the rest, ja?

Review please? I'm not getting very many, nowadays—has my writing fallen to that state?


	12. Office Nights

Helloooo!!

It's been a while since I updated on this, hm?

I'm writing this at like…11:17 at night, which isn't really that late when you think about it.

After all…

I've stayed up till 5 or 6 in the morning when my friends and I went to New Caledonia.

The plane flight had been delayed and then cancelled where we had to get another flight there from Brisbane (or was that Melbourne? We were so tired, I don't remember). We touched down in NC at like…midnight and we got to the hotel at like…1 or 2 am.

Then it took my room like…2, 3 4 hours unpacking and settling in our rooms.

Then we all gathered and read the bible for like…I dunno, and went to sleep, so exhausted to the point of NOT being exhausted. We only got 2-3 hours sleep max.

Cool huh?

Inspired by Hey Girl – DBSK

Eternity – by Fly to the sky

My Angel – Fly to the sky

And We belong together – Bigbang

(WOW—that entire list is totally KPop! I dunno, it's just that hardly any English songs make it in my good books.)

Disclaimer: If I owned Gyakuten, I obviously wouldn't be here writing pathetic fanfics about it—I would tell the makers to hurry up with the next games.

BUT: I do own this idea.

* * *

Working late.

The perks: fabulous night view, excuses to over-drink on coffee like the legendary prosecutor named Godot, reasons to blast music like you were at a party and motive enough to miss the next day at work to sleep in.

Not that you'd wake up at home—chances were that you'd wake up in your office. It wasn't such a bad thing if you were Klavier Gavin with a nice comfy chair out looking the amazing view.

The cons: over-working, fatigue, stress, having to ration on Snackoos, falling asleep when you didn't want to and motive for the head detective to use you as his personal verbal punch bag to make himself feel better.

It was a terrible thing if you were Ema Skye, who was already stressed out by other problems such as the X chromosome and her superior, who was actually younger than her.

But, mix the two together and you'd get perfection—although, not in every sense of the word.

10:15pm

The door opened, allowing a faint flow of soft guitar music to reach your ears.

Strangely, the office lights were off, complimenting the city lights outside.

Sitting in his chair was one very relaxed prosecutor, strumming a melody on one of his many admirers and singing various serenades to the night.

As soon as the door opened, all music stopped.

"Who is it?" he asked, not bothering to get up.

"I'm too tired to fake a fan-girl's falsetto voice." Ema mumbled, closing the door and using her newly accustomed night-eyes to see in the dark.

The sound of the reports landing on the desk broke the silence.

"Is that coffee…?" the detective asked, the scent of the drink heavy on the air.

"Fräulein—you shouldn't. Your body is telling you to sleep, and sleep you shall."

"You know…it's about forty minutes drive to my place. Maybe more because of the traffic."

"…Change of plan—I don't trust you to get home safely."

"I refuse to…"

"I don't trust myself to drive you safely either. I'm quite tired myself."

"Well, what else is there, smarty-pants?" the detective asked, closing her eyes for relief.

"…Give me a moment."

There was a group of numerous different noises and suddenly, a fop-shaped shadow was in front of her, replacing the city lights with steel-blue eyes. Soft music started playing, not too loud but loud enough to be heard as relaxing background music.

"Just how fatigued is my fräulein…?"

"…hnuh?"

"Tsk…they're over-working you…"

Gentle hands took her own and lead her to the wonderful view.

They sat her down. "Before you lie dormant for the night…I'll need to borrow your lab coat."

She was too tired to argue—and so she obeyed.

The last thing Ema Skye remembered was lying down on a nice chair, closing her eyes for some much needed sleep, and a warm, comforting almost familiar sort of blanket draping over her.

If she had stayed conscious long enough, she would have also remembered being tucked in, kissed goodnight and having her glasses taken to a more safer place to place.

The last thought on her mind was

…_and what about you?_

The answer to that question would have been this:  
_"I still have work to do. And I believe I have consumed enough caffeine to last me the night."_

Her reply to the answer would have been:  
_"What?!"_ in a weak voice. _"You're…crazy…"_

And she would have literally fallen unconscious from fatigue.

The next morning, everything slowly came back to life.

The city-light view from the window had changed to a warm sunrise over the metropolis, not so gently waking a sleeping detective from her slumber by the UV rays hitting her eyes.

"…mrm…l…eave…me…a…lo…ne…"

Ema Skye woke to a beautiful—but eye-blinding—sunrise, gentle strumming of a guitar and the soft tones of a voice.

Perfection with errors—how ironic, to be able to feel annoyed, still tired but at the same time, relaxed and content with the warmth coming off her…blanket?

It was actually just her lab coat—and something purple…?

_It's…his jacket! What's he doing without it—it's always cold at high altitudes in the early morning!_

The outside air out of the warmth of her make-shift blankets was cold.

"…_promise I won't break your heart…hey girl, hey girl…come with me…eternally…_"

The sudden presence of electric sound accentuated the melody, giving the song an "edge" from the pop genre to the rock that the prosecutor had loved.

It finished, moving onto the next song that started with the piano playing the main chords and melody of the song, flowing into a Spanish guitar sound accompanying the tune with orchestration.

_Why am I focusing on the music?_

_Why is everything black again?_

_Oh—I closed my eyes again._

It was quite warm, but scanning the now bright office, Ema knew there was someone else who needed the warmth more than her. She got up with both the coat and jacket in hand.

And currently, that someone was slumped over their desks lacking their familiar purple jacket. It reminded the detective of the prosecutor's younger days, when he was still a rock-boy and obviously new to the world of prosecuting. Only that his hair was longer.

And it was now out of the normal unicorn style—just there, almost like…

He was actually a _she_.

Cautiously touching a tanned cheek, Ema found it was cold—it was a slight shock, feeling cold flesh against her bare hand. Instinctively, she went to find a pulse, but stopped.

There was an easier way—just put your hand in front of their nose. You should be able to feel their exhalation.

And the air should be disturbing a loose strand of hair or something.

There was a warm breath on her hand—something more than just an exhalation.

With one eye open and head on the side leaning against his arm, a steel-blue iris looked up at her, slightly red.

"…time…" the prosecutor mumbled, blinking away a—was that a tear?

"Huh?"

"What is the time…?"

"It's…"

Ema checked her wristwatch.

"5:02…am."

"…ja…"

"What time did you start sleeping?" Ema asked, curious.

"…five…?"

_Urp, only a few __minutes ago!_

Did she want to move him? It would be better, but…

She didn't want to deal with the tears that would so obviously run down that cold cheek.

"Couldya sit up for a moment?"

Working quickly, she slipped the jacket on for him and then draped him with her coat—it wouldn't do to put up with a voice that was already annoying enough with hard-to-understand German accent without nasal effects added. And he would probably raise a big fuss over his stupid cold.

"Shush and snooze—you need it."

He didn't lie back down. Instead, the prosecutor began to get up, bleary-eyed but determined.

Placing one hand on her left shoulder and the other with the other side of her lab coat, Klavier ended up draping the coat back on Ema, meeting her eyes for a quick moment and avoiding them as fast as they had come.

In that quick moment, the detective confirmed the redness in his eyes—it had nothing to do with caffeine or staying up for the entire night.

Getting annoyed with the prosecutor's evasiveness, Ema hooked a finger under his chin and brought his head up to her eye-level.

Slowly, just slowly, the prosecutor rested his head on her shoulder, slowly starting to choke on his words and start crying quietly about God knows what problems the boy was going through at that time.

Shocked was one word to describe Ema Skye, surprised at the sudden show of weakness from a man whom she thought couldn't stop smiling.

She was tempted to scold him and finish it with a sharp "Shut up!" or with the 3 G's (Get a Grip Gavin).

She didn't. Instead, she sat down on the comfortable chair, seating the man next to her and simply being there for an obviously distressed person, comforting him with the occasional "Shh…" and a whisper of "Everything's alright now."

Boredom conquered her, and Ema resolved it by running her hands through the soft blonde hair, un-knotting the strands like she was brushing the hair.

They stayed like that, together for a long time.

* * *

Time Finished: 12:15am

Aww, I just get too emotional about stuff-I'm actually close to crying!

There's the lump in my throat, and my vision is going blurry!

Meh, I'm just a crazy girl who gets overly-emotional at stuff.

I cry easily—being a Pisces, duh. Childishness…

Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of my late night writing marathon.

(Later note: 12:26am)

I re-read this and I didn't cry.

Please tell me what you think—am I over-emotional?


	13. Bedtime Stories

WOW.

Fickle much!?

Yeah, this was actually a part of another oneshot, but I got a sudden inspiration for another fanfic and yeah this is the end product(s).

This fanfic was inspired by a picture I found on DeviantArt—the link's on my profile.

You'll find a picture Miles, Franziska, Winston Payne (He looks creepy in the pic), our dear Klavier and strangely _Godot_.

Also inspired by: We belong together – Bigbang

Hug – DBSK

My little Princess (Korean a Capella) - DBSK

Hey Girl – DBSK

White Lie - DBSK

For reasons beyond my control, I must give mention to the author "ImTheProsecutor", because she's already got an "Ema-gets-pregnant-with-Klavier" and "Ema-and-Klavier-get-hitched" fanfic plots and I don't want any unnecessary clashes on plot stealing.

This oneshot is set after our dear couple are parents.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except this idea.

* * *

"Daddy, I can't go to sleep!" a voice whined from a room down the hallway.

Ema groaned, burying her head in her pillow. _To think…he'd actually keep to his promise—oh, froyline you worry too much, I'll have her asleep in no time. Now go back to sleep—blah, blah! _

Down the hallway, one not-so-tired Klavier Gavin was dealing with a coffee-ridden four year old daughter after letting "Uncle" Edgeworth baby-sit the girl. Clearly, it was good that the veteran prosecutor respected the young girl enough to give her coffee—but it wasn't a good sign of his so called "parenting" skills.

"Just how much coffee did Herr Edgeworth give you?" the father sighed, stroking the blonde hair on his daughter's pillow.

"Well, we had to talk for a while…maybe a cup's worth of café noir? Uncle Diego told me that coffee should always be bitter—just like women's hearts! And besides—Uncle Edgey's like play-doh in my hands. I can get him to do whatever I want." The girl announced proudly, her blue eyes sparkling.

Klavier laughed—of all things to compare the legendary prosecutor.

_Play-doh._

Claire Skye sighed, pouting. "I still can't get to sleep." She said simply, examining the nail polish Edgeworth had bought for her on an outing.

"Well then…why don't I tell you a story, just for you?" the father asked, taking out the girl from her covers and picking her up, just like he used to when she was just a baby.

"Ok…"

And so, cradled in Klavier's arms, she listened carefully to the story.

"There once was a prince…and a princess. They—"

"Can't you make a more interesting story?" Claire piqued up, pouting slightly—just as Ema did.

_I wonder…was her intelligence from my side of the family—or was it because she spent all that time with Herr Edgeworth? Probably the latter. _

"Alright then…"

Once.

It was what all the fairytales started with.

And this one was no exception…

There was a prince, who lived with his father, mother and older brother in a magnificent castle. He looked up to his brother, especially because one day, when he grew up, he was going to be just like him.

On his seventeenth birthday, there was to be a magnificent ball to find him a suitable lady, as there was no heiress to the family—only heirs.

Clad in a fancy purple coat, cravat and a tuxedo like a penguin, he unfortunately made all the ladies in the castle swoon and faint—

"Hey! I want a proper fairytale—not some fanatical dream you had!" Claire snapped.

"Fräulein, I'm doing my best."

_So much like Ema. It's double the fun now—Ema and her mini-me. _

(Ahem)

Clad in a fancy purple coat, cravat and a black tuxedo, he was the splendour of the castle that night. His mother was so proud of him, and she died happily, knowing her role as queen of the kingdom had finally finished.

His father was busy off on a business trip on another kingdom, and was not able to attend.

His brother had been exiled for betraying him, and was proclaimed…legally dead.

So the melancholy prince spent the rest of the night, shrouded in a veil of sadness that not even the most beautiful lady could penetrate.

Soon, close to midnight, it was soon time for all the ladies to go back to their manors and conclude the night with a long beauty sleep.

Even after the grand ball, the prince was not happy—all the sadness in his life had come back to haunt him that night, uniting with the perpetual solitude he had gotten used to.

Close to breaking, he went for a walk through his fine kingdom.

The moon was full, giving full illumination to the cobble-streets and quaint little cottage like houses.

Suddenly hearing shouts, he hurried to the source of the sound—a dark alleyway where the moonlight would not dare tread

"Stop—please!"

"Shut up girl." A harsh voice snarled.

There was a scream. "Leave me alone you jerk!" the girl cried, footsteps suddenly sounding on the stone ground.

* * *

"Yeah, leave her alone jerk!"

"Claire…"

"Sorry!"

"Do you like it so far?"

"It's better than an English lesson. And I know what all the words mean because Uncle Edgey taught me! He got a real fat dictionary and—"

"Claire."

"Sorry. _Bitte_ continue with the story, Daddy~!"

* * *

"Help!" the girl shouted, her voice croaking near the end of the word.

Alarmed at the cry for help, the prince snapped out of his melancholy and found the girl and her attacker.

She was young—merely a couple of months older than him, but nonetheless a beautiful lady in her own way. She wasn't dressed like a nobleman's daughter—more like a worker of the messenger delivery organization.

The man was hunched over, with a bad back problem, but it didn't hinder him from threatening the young girl with a knife.  
"You there—I order you to stop as your future king!" the prince cried, standing confidently in the last of the moonlight shining in the alleyway.

"Who killed the king and put you in charge?" the man asked, smiling wickedly and revealing an entire row crooked teeth.

"I believe that is absolutely none of your business." The prince answered, not at all smiling. He pulled out a sword from the sheath hanging on his belt and shone it in the moonlight.

The man, as the coward he was, ran away, giving a violent slash to the girl, who cried out in pain and sank to the ground.

"Mein fräulein…are you ok?" the prince asked, sliding his sword back in the case and rushing over to the hurt girl.

"Your majesty!" she cried and made to get up and curtsey but ended up falling over in pain, clutching her wounded side.

The prince caught her, kneeling to her height. "You haven't answered my question, fräulein." He said gently, raising one gloved hand to her face to tuck a stray strand of loose brown hair back behind her ear.

"I…I'm hurt?" she said surprised, taking her hand away and examining it—there was blood all over her palm, and more slowly running into her clothes.

"I shall take you back to my castle, where you can heal. Pray tell me your name, beautiful maiden?"

"It's…Emerald."

"Fräulein Emerald—you still haven't answered my question. Are you alright?"

"I…I'm fine, sir. Please…there's no need to go to such lengths…my house isn't very far away…"  
"I don't trust you to get home safely—and by yourself? And wounded no less!"

The girl lost her temper and pouted. "E-excuse me?! How dare you not trust me! I've won fights against boys, thank you very much!" she snapped, glaring at the prince.

He was surprised at her sudden change of attitude—clearly; this was a girl who required careful handling, both physically and mentally.

"I apologize…Emerald. It's just that…" _You're too beautiful for your own good._

"Yes…?"

"I am feeling very lonely tonight. The remainder of my family…no longer resides in the castle, and I am in need of some company."

"Don't you have your maids and knights?"  
"They're busy on duty—as they should be. Nein…I want someone…like you."

And so the prince carried the girl all the way back to his castle and they lived—

"Wait!" Claire cried, wide-eyed.

"Ja, fräulein?"

"The story can't just end there! I'm not even anywhere near sleepy!"

"Shh…you'll wake your mother."

Claire Skye sighed. "Oh Daddy—you can get so stupid sometimes. Mommy's already awake. In fact, she's right there." The girl pointed out, looking over her father's shoulder. She waved to the detective, who in turn, smiled back.

Klavier smiled apologetically at Ema, who was making a cup of warm milk in the kitchen.

She glared back at her husband, before rummaging through the Snackoo packet ridden cupboards for some chocolate powder.

"Daddy—the story_._"

"As you wish."

* * *

(As I was typing!)

And so the prince carried the girl all the way back to his castle. After changing into more casual night clothing, he had Emerald in his chambers, resting in his bed.

The prince, now clad in a loose black shirt and pants, always kept the doors to his balcony open, so as to not feel confined within the castle.

Looking out onto the kingdom and beyond had always given him a wonderful feeling—the wide expanse of the land, free and unrestrained and wild—just so…not tame!

The girl, once asleep, now awake joined him on the balcony curious of the prince's sudden withdrawal. She was wearing a wonderful white summer nightdress, covered with a black shawl.

"Good evening, Your Majesty." Emerald greeted, bobbing slightly to not hurt her wound.

"Fräulein Emerald. You should be resting…"

"I feel perfectly fine now." The girl assured, now standing beside the prince.

"It's beautiful…" she breathed, her namesake eyes shining in the moonlight.

"What is?"

"This. You'd never know, actually being in the town, but…from here, it's like…a whole different realm. I wish…"

"What would you wish for, Emerald?"

"I wish my own kingdom was as good as this. Everytime I look out the window of my room, it isn't half as wonderful as this." The girl said, almost bitterly.

"Your…kingdom?"

"Yes. Didn't I ever tell you? I live in the kingdom your father is currently visiting. He was there on…a special mission to find you a suitable lady. Apparently, he dismissed your mother's idea of a ball at once and went off in the search. He sent me to give you a letter, but that thug took everything—my money pouch, your letter and…"

The prince was enraged at the coward who had dared to thief from a sweet maiden such as Emerald and even go further to hurt her. He would get a manhunt together to track the man down and retrieve everything.

"Then I shall be the one responsible for catching that thug and making him wish he had never laid eyes on you." The prince announced, instinctively about to draw the girl in closer with his arm—he stopped, realizing that his father would probably return with a lady suitable for him.

But he didn't want to get married to some girl—he wanted a specific girl.

To be precise—it was Emerald, the messenger.

After all, he had saved her, just like in the stories. A prince is to be betrothed to the maiden he so willingly saves on his own accord—not of his parents or for any fame, glory or riches.

But that was in the olden days—now your parents were in charge of the love of your life.

"Wait, wait, wait!"

He was about to sigh in slight annoyance, but stopped himself from doing so—after all, Claire was still a little girl, no matter that she was already far too intelligent for her age. She would still cry—and that would mean that Ema would get angry at him _again_.

And she would give him a lecture on "why did you have this kid if you're gonna make her cry every second day?"

"Yes, Claire?" he asked, slightly tired now.

"Daddy—you're far too tired to keep telling me stories! If anyone needs to rest, it's you!" the little girl chided sternly.

"I'm not going to sleep before you. After all, I promised your mother that I'd get you to sleep. Now…I seemed to have forgotten."

"Can you start again from where the prince asks Emerald what she'd wish for? And be serious Daddy—I take stories very seriously!"

"What would you wish for, Emerald?"

"I…don't know."

"You know what I'd wish for?" The prince asked.

"No…?"

The prince sighed abruptly, looking defeated by some kind of inner melancholy.

"It's getting late—and cold. You should rest." He said, turning to Emerald.

"Your Majesty…where would you rest for the night? Surely I can take a spare room…"

"Nein—I want to be able to know where you are."

"Don't you trust me?" Emerald asked huffily.

"Of course I don't. I'm just worried for you."

"Why?"

_Did I ever tell you that you're too beautiful for your own good?_

"But…"

"Ja?"

* * *

"'I don't want you to go' said Emerald, determined to keep the prince from leaving—there was obviously something wrong with his stupid brain and he was denying it." Ema said suddenly from behind.

Klavier looked up in surprise. "Fräulein?"

"I'm continuing the story now, glimmer-boy. Give Claire to me, so I can finally get her to sleep. And she's right—you've got a trial tomorrow, and you'll need all the rest you can get. Now go snooze!" the detective ordered, taking Claire and going to the little girl's room.

"Oh, and that cup of milk is for you—if anyone here's suffering from insomnia, it's one glimmerous fop, that's for sure. Claire's just going through the sugar-filled little kid stage. It's not Mr Edgeworth's parenting skills! Stop blaming him!"

"Yeah Daddy—stop blaming Uncle Edgey!"

"Claire—you've got school tomorrow. Go to sleep, ok?"

"Mrrmh…fine."

"Good. Night then, honey."

"Night mommy…I love you!"

"Love you too. Now sleep."

There was a click, and the lights went off, making the house dark. A sudden touch around the neck frightened a prosecutor, almost making him choke on his milk.

"Tense much, glimmer-boy?" Ema whispered.

"Promise I won't break your heart…come with me—eternally…" he sang softly, remembering when he first composed the melody for his daughter's lullaby. It could be played as a more modern pop/rock song and still sound good—a very flexible melody, Ema called it.

"What's the time…?"

"Around eleven. Claire should have been asleep at seven."

"Ach…I'm sorry."

"We're still learners at this parent thing—it's ok."

"It isn't ok. We're screwing our only child with parenting mistakes."

"Ew. I'm a mom."

"Ema—we've had this conversation before. Just because you are a mother, married albeit to a very sexy and handsome man…"

"Hey—we've got a four year old down the hallway, who I doubt, is asleep. Proper language please."

"Alright—just because you're not a single and childless woman anymore doesn't mean you're old. And by saying you're old, you're saying I'm old too. I haven't even started growing any grey hairs."

"Yet. And besides—what's the dif anyway—your hair's so light, it's practically classified as white."

"Tsk…fräulein detective can be so mean sometimes…I think I'm going to…"

"No—no, don't you dare!"

"Can't you feel my lips trembling—like the waves of the sea…"

"Can't you feel my anger at your childishness?"

"Oh, it's just like in those parental books—symptoms and early signs of a bawling tantrum/cry: trembling lower lip, watery eyes, pouting lips…"

"What are you…?"

"I might just…start to wail…"

"Don't you dare—I only just got her to sleep."

"Kiss me."

"Will it make you shut up?"

"Maybe…"

"It better."

Everything was in whispers now.

"Do you remember your wedding vows?" Klavier asked, holding Ema close and swaying slightly.

"My…vows? I've got them written down somewhere…"

"_Ema Skye—I love you more than almost anything else in the world. I would vow to love and protect you for as long as I shall live, and I promise I won't break your heart. Whether it's in spirit or body, I always want you with me, so I know you're safe. If you ever fall sick, I shall promise to give you my full care, so that you will heal…oh dear, I've forgotten._"

There was no reply—Ema had fallen asleep, leaning on him.

_Am I really that boring?

* * *

  
_

Hope you liked that! Please review—inspiration doesn't come very easily if I don't get reviews!

Reviews are like…inspiration pills. (LOL).

If I don't get them, my confidence kinda droops, which means my inspiration droops too.

Which means the updating rate of my chapters droops.

Review, ok?


	14. There's Nothing Healthy

Chapter 14—There's nothing healthy about a tan.

Hello mina-san, and welcome to another chapter of Short and Sweet!

Apologies for not updating in well—FOREVER!

School has started off with few complications so far, and I'm enjoying being old.

Uh…what?

**WHAT DID I JUST TYPE!!!???**

A-anyways…

The inspiration for this oneshot is at the bottom—don't want to spoil anything for you~

Hope you like this!

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Gyakuten Saiban/Kenji. 

However, I do exercise full ownership rights for this idea—no stealing!

* * *

_Hmm…I must have a fast metabolism…_

_I'm hungry again._

_Too bad I'm out of Snackoos…_

_I should buy some when I—_

As soon as the door to that nightmare-of-her-life was opened, the sound waves travelled with their utmost strength, propelled by the ridiculous volume and screeching sounds that were electric guitars.

The music stopped after a moment and the quiet of the hallway was revived.

_When I finish this, that is. _Ema continued her thoughts, dreading the stress-magnet that awaited her arrival in that thing you called an office.

Her grip on the poor manila envelope tightened, effectively crumpling it even more.

"Ah, fräulein! What a pleasant surprise to see you here!" Klavier greeted her with his usual charade of joy.

"Uh, me too." Ema replied half-heartedly. "The autopsy report you wanted." She continued, presenting the evidence.

The prosecutor wasn't interested in the file though—more like her face, at which he was intently staring at.

"Is there a problem?" the detective asked, patience wearing thin.

Klavier chuckled, leaning closer. "Fräulein needs some time outside in the sun—where is the healthy glow in your lovely complexion?" he asked, smiling.

"E-excuse me?"

"The golden kiss of America's sunlight is missing from your skin, Detective Skye!" was the somewhat cryptic explanation.

Then she understood what he was going on about—she looked pale.

"Well, there's nothing healthy about a tan, glimmer-boy." Ema stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Actually, this isn't—"

There was an awkward silence.

_Did he just say…?_

_Did he just admit to having…?_

_A…FAKE tan?!_

The prosecutor cleared his throat and took the file from Ema. "You're excused, fräulein. You may go."

_I knew it—I KNEW IT!_

_HA!!

* * *

  
_

Hope you liked that~

I was in a PD (That's personal development, or another phrase for **health**) class and the teacher was going on about sun protection and said "There's nothing healthy about a tan." And I instantly thought of Klavier and his supposed "tan."

I got inspired then~

And I'll leave you to wonder if Klavier's tan is fake or genuine.

Do tell your opinions!

Revieewww!!


	15. Grapes

Tee hee…

This was inspired when I was at school enjoying my recess with friends—one of them (whom I now name Lyd) always has grapes for a snack.

I got inspired instantly.

Wow, what a surprise! School actually inspires me sometimes!

But it also takes the precious time needed to write those ideas!

I'm staying up late even though we've got a swimming carnival tomorrow…

Ugh.

Disclaimer: You know the only thing I own here is this cheeky little idea…

Inspired by: Lyd. (no, she's not an author, just one of my friends)

Also inspired by: Don't phunk with my heart—by Black Eyed Peas.

* * *

The fact that your boss was continuously out being trapped in traffic and being chased by rabid fangirls and unable to get to places on time was one of the rare perks of having one particular Klavier Gavin as your stupid boss.

It meant you got to wait for the stupid fop in his office until he arrived.

Whilst you sat comfortably in his stupid massage chair.

And while you doze off comfortably in that stupid chair, you can be rest assured that your stupid boss is busy dealing with the heat of both summer and fangirl love.

Whilst you enjoy the cool environment made cool by the air from the air-conditioning.

She sat comfortably in the chair, sighing in relaxation.

When she opened her mouth, the obedient fop lowered a bunch of fresh, juicy grapes.

Just like those Greek stories you heard about.

Or was that Roman?

On her face was a silly smirk, relishing the complete control she had.

There was another cool succulent grape in her mouth, and her teeth were on the verge of puncturing the skin to let the sweet juice grace her tongue.

When something else entirely "graced her tongue".

They say it's rude not to close your eyes when you kiss someone.

_Oh well_ she thought without a care in the world.

Cerulean irises met steel blue, their DNA mixed and a swift movement of his tongue lost her the grape in her mouth.

He swiftly ate it, smirking at his "victory".

His lips, the ones that sang the poetic (annoying) lyrics of his serenades tenderly brushed against her jaw-line, and made her giggle.

What next? Maybe he could even be her chauffeur, chef, cleaner…

_Lover_…

* * *

Ema Skye opened her eyes quickly, gaining common sense.

Had she just thought of…!?

Was she crazy!?

"Why hello there fräulein!"

She sat up straight, not seeing anyone in front—but at the back instead.

He had been behind her.

"I never knew you liked my chair—you should have told me." Klavier continued with a smirk.

"I do not like your chair—it's stupid and only an idiot would enjoy wasting their time sitting in it!" Ema snapped back, narrowing her eyes in distaste.

"Might I ask what you were doing?"

"I was waiting for you. My legs hurt. Your report's on your desk. End of discussion."

She turned to go but was stopped by a small tug on her wrist.

"Care for some grape juice?" The prosecutor asked. "They're only made with the finest…" he trailed off, raising an eyebrow at the detective's shocked expression.

"Grapes…" Klavier finished, after watching her run out.


	16. Valentines

Ack, I forgot about Valentines Day…

Well, after much deliberation, I finally found an idea for Valentines Day.

So, here's a late Valentines Day short and sweet fic!

Inspired by: One more time by Tree Bicycles (Boys over Flowers Korean drama OST)

* * *

**Disclaimer: This idea is mine, but our dear characters are not.**

* * *

For a Valentines Day, it sure was cold.

But at least they got the day off.

On Valentines Day, Ema Skye was whipped away on a motorcycle to the racetracks.

Where she snapped at her boss for breaking the speed limit and almost got licked by a horse.

On Valentines Day, Ema Skye got to ride a white horse with Klavier Gavin.

Where she won a race against him. Or did he lose on purpose?

On Valentines Day, Klavier Gavin won Ema Skye a huge teddy bear in a piggyback competition.

She was very happy about it.

That night, on Valentines Day, the two of them spent the night together, falling asleep in front of a fireplace while eating chocolates.

That Valentines Night, Ema Skye slept pleasant dreams of an unofficial date with her first ever Valentines date.

Whilst she rested her head on her partner's shoulder.

Who was resting their chin on her head with their arms around her.

On the morning after Valentines, she woke up late and had to ride the motorcycle to work.

But he made up for it by taking her out to dinner.

On the motorcycle.


	17. Too Sexy

Heh…

This had been stuck in my mind for a long time, just waiting to be unlocked.

On of my friends kept singing that "I'm too sexy for my shirt" song and I got…a mental image.

Inspired by: Toreshii (I'm not sure if that's the name of her account…)

And I'm Too Sexy—by Right Said Fred

* * *

Posters all over the police precinct read "Awards Night—dress formal and get ready to be acknowledged for your contributions to justice!"

Ema Skye was definitely NOT going—yes, she was getting an award, but things like that just weren't worth her time.

Not when she had a lot of paperwork to do.

_Ok, the last thing I need to do is deliver these reports…and then I can GO HOME._

A lot of people were going home early to dress up for the awards night—so she had to do what Officer Meekins would have done.

She was walking to the door of that teaser prosecutor carrying two huge manila folders.

Ema never bothered to knock—the fop would never hear it anyway.

_Deaf idiot…_

She shoved the door open and dropped her manila folders in surprise.

There stood Klavier Gavin, shirtless and was about to take his pants off.

He was a little surprised at the invasion of privacy, but soon got over it as he realized it was just Ema.

"Ah, fräulein—are those the reports I asked for?" Klavier asked, eyeing the folders on the floor.

Ema desperately wanted to bite her tongue—but somehow, she couldn't.

She could feel her cheeks heat up and probably redden to the shade of tomato sauce. Her eyes never strayed from…what did you call them…abs?

The surprise on the prosecutor's face turned quickly into a flirtatious smirk. "Like what you see, fräulein? Or are you waiting to see more…?"

The detective realized her mouth was open and she shut it quickly, relishing on biting her tongue.

It took her a while to find her voice.

"_**WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING STRIPPING IN YOUR OFFICE?!**_"

Klavier laughed, his Adam's apple dancing aboutn in his throat. "Well, you could have knocked." He chuckled, playing around with his bangs.

"YOU NEVER NOTICE!"

"Hmm…" the prosecutor nodded with his hands on his hips.

_M-my innocence…_ Ema thought shakily.

"Fräulein—please. I get enough of that from my fangirls even when I'm fully clothed." Klavier said, smirking cheekily.

"Your reports are on the floor—I'm out of here!" Ema cried, slamming the door behind her as she ran out.

Klavier laughed, fixing his hair in the reflection of a TV screen.

"Silly fräulein…hasn't she seen a man before?"

* * *

Mrm…I think this would be better if it was manga rather than fanfiction.

Once again, to all my readers: APOLOGIES FOR SLOW UPDATES, I'M BEING BOMBARDED WITH HOMEWORK FROM ALL ANGLES.

SAVEEEE MEEEEEE!!!

Oh yes - I found this awesome picture of Apollo that DOESN'T LOOK DORKY for once.

I think he looks very stylish.

The link is on my profile - check it out!

Review?


	18. Toilet

Hello!

Well, I was watching the Korean drama version of Hana Yori Dango when I got inspired~

I think it's quite funny. I cracked up at that scene…

Now here we get a bit technical—this isn't entirely Klema, but there's a second part to this that ends in Klema, so yeah.

Oh, and yes—this is AU. Alternate Universe—where no-one killed anyone else.

All shall be revealed at the end.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but you definitely read it here first!

* * *

It was a bright and early morning on holiday at the huge Gavin manor in New Caledonia.

Having slept well, Ema woke up and clumsily fell out of the huge bed.

Jet lag still had control over her brain, so she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

She went straight to the toilet.

* * *

_Ah…lovely. _

He stretched and headed for the toilet.

He opened the door.

_Hm?_

The initial shock didn't get to him until a few seconds later.

_Oh…my…

* * *

  
_

In the silence of the toilet, she didn't notice the door being opened.

And when she did, it took her a few seconds to think twice.

After she noticed, Ema was wide awake.

She came face to face with a stunned expression of a Gavin.

"It seems the door wasn't locked." He said nonchalantly, closing the door.

_Was that…no, it wasn't…__the fo…_

…_!_

Ema screamed.

She could be heard from the grand hall—her voice was echoing through the hallways and even managing to faintly be heard in Klavier's soundproof room where he was still asleep.

_T-THAT WAS…! _

_**KRISTOPH GAVIN**__!!!!

* * *

  
_

He grumbled and turned over, burying his face in the pillow.

"Get up Klavier—you were supposed to be awake a very long time ago." Kristoph said sternly.

There was a muffled response.

"Well, if you don't mind—I expect you ready downstairs when I'm finished."

The younger brother finally asked a coherent question. "With what?"

"Miss Skye had…a little problem."

And Klavier was up faster than Kristoph could finish his sentence.

"Oh, this I've got to see!"

* * *

There was a loud sobbing coming from Ema's room.

"Ema Skye?" the older Gavin asked through the closed wooden double-doors.

Klavier was cracking up, struggling to keep his laughter in. In annoyance, Kristoph gagged him with an impatient hand.

"Please come out." He coaxed, knocking.

The younger brother's face was going red, and he pulled at the older sibling's hand to breathe.

"Are you telling me you're staying like that for the entire day?"

In the privacy and non-embarrassing space of her room, Ema Skye was wasting more tissue than possible—even for a girl.

Her cries were becoming uncontrollable and she kept sobbing loudly and hiccuping.

"Well then—I'll be out for a little while." Kristoph said, glaring at Klavier.

"Since I'm going out—you can come out for breakfast, alright?"

His question was replied with another loud sob and a nose being blown.

The rock-star of the brothers snorted loudly and started laughing, gasping for air at the same time.

Kristoph had let loose two seconds worth of laughing from Klavier—he had only just managed to gag him again.

Ema had most probably heard that—she must have thrown a pillow at the door, because there was a soft thump against the wood.

"Well, fräulein—I'm sure we'll look back on this together and laugh about it!" Klavier said with a hearty chuckle.

"_**GET LOST YOU GLIMMER-BOY!! UWAAAAHH!!!**_"

"Miss Skye, I do hope you enjoy your breakfast." Kristoph added after Klavier, leading the cackling rock-star away before he did any further harm.

* * *

Liked that? And what I meant by Alternate Universe was that Kristoph wasn't an evil guy—I never did like the way Capcom suddenly turned him into the murderer.

Or made him wear nail polish.

Now, this is gonna hurt me more than it hurts you:

I'm not updating until we reach a certain amount of reviews for each chapter.

I'll be nice and tell you the number (it's nice and low to start off with): I want at least _**four reviews**_ for this!

More would be wonderful, of course—and I'll credit those responsible for reviews in the next chapter.

The next chapter is called "Breakfast".

So get reviewing!

~MissYoui


	19. Breakfast

Wow

Gosh everyone! Did you really want me to update that badly?

And A BIG APOLOGY TO EVERYONE WHO WAITED SO PATIENTLY FOR THIS CHAPTER!!

At the worst moment, I got writers block…I did my best to write this painstakingly dull idea…

Heh, well, A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED:

_kyaaa~  
_

_kataragirl11_

_1800LoveIt_

_komaki_

_Midnight-Moonlight-Gal_

_kazzifly_

_pythagorasrulz_

_Kookie_

_lildaemon_

_Dragonridingattorney43_

Oh, and it would be nice to get the big "hundred reviews" before chapter twenty…

So if everyone helps achieve that—boy, I'd be so happy!  
I'm also thankful to everyone who actually takes time out of their life to read my fics.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't any of the Gavin brothers or Ema—but I do own this idea!

* * *

Kristoph Gavin was never one to like having surprises.

Especially first thing in the morning.

So after he had gone out for breakfast at a small café, he came back to the manor ready and refreshed.

He was going to the kitchen to find if the maids had fed Vongole when he had found the expected.

_As I thought…never leave Klavier alone in the house with a female._

_Especially__ a vulnerable one such as __her__._

They must have been very absorbed in their…kissing.

There was a low, throaty chuckle and a reasonably annoyed sounding whinge coming from the couple.

"Ahem."

Klavier was the first to notice—and when he did, he rolled his eyes and groaned loudly.

"Brüder!!!" he snapped with a growl. "Can't a person love in peace!?"

It took a while for Ema to react.

And when she did…

She screamed.

_I-I was just c-caught…_

_**KISSING KRISTOPH GAVIN'S YOUNGER BROTHER**__!!!!_

_IN THE __**KITCHEN**__ OF ALL PLACES!!!!_

"_**UWAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!**_"

* * *

Review!?


	20. Hairchop

I wanna shout out to all ma homies!

Ugh…my inspiration isn't reviving!

This is one nasty writers block.

Or did I just delude myself into thinking I could write in the first place?

Disclaimer: I'm not affiliated with Gyakuten Saiban/Kenji in anyway.

I only own this idea.

…_?_

For once, Prosecutor Gavin's office was clean.

There were no random discarded pieces of paper, no disorganized case files spread and mixed all over his desk—everything was in its place and nothing was on the floor, save the furniture.

On the desk, Ema Skye spotted a photo frame.

It was obviously taken before Klavier had changed his hairstyle to the longer drill-style.

All members of the Gavinners were in it.

One thing struck her as odd.

Other than the fact that this younger Klavier Gavin looked like a wannabe gangsta and the lack of a blonde spiral style down his shoulder…

Something seemed…_strange_.

She figured it out after a few moments of observing the photo.

"Like what you see, fräulein?"

She wasn't shocked—this had happened too many times.

"Could you have a look?" Ema asked, pointing to the photo.

"What about it?"

"Did you have an accident?"

"Why?"

"Your hair looks like it's been violently chopped off at the back." The detective said nonchalantly, walking out of his office.

"_**W-what?!**_"

* * *

Well it does! Honest! I was looking for official art when I came across seventeen year old Klavier in a Jap DS manual scan—if you see carefully, his hair DOES look like it's been chopped off rather…violently. The link to the picture is on my profile as usual.

It would be really nice if I could get one-hundred reviews for this chapter!!

Comments and opinions are greatly appreciated - please tell me if this sucks or is at least slightly funny.


	21. A Love Joke

Yay!

You guys are so nice!  
Instead of 100 reviews, I got 101!

Aww, I can't believe it!

So, in honor of reaching the 100 mark and the fact that it is 13th March—MY BIRTHDAY, I SHALL UPDATE WITH A LONG CHAPTER!

Oh, did you notice it's also…FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH!?

My, my…shall I be lucky?

Now, after reading all that, I hope you aren't disappointed—I put my best efforts into this!

After all, I did slack off on my assignments to write this…hehe…

Inspired by: _Kiss the rain_—by _Yiruma_

And the Korean drama of _Hana Yori Dango_, or _Boys Over Flowers_!

_Disclaimer: __I may not own the idea since I got it off the drama, but you definitely read it here first!

* * *

  
_

_The day is finally over._

_Aaah…time to get home._

The elevator door opened to reveal the one person she had wanted to avoid.

"Hello fräulein—finished up?"

"Why?" she asked back, grouchy at the confined space she had to share with the dufus standing beside her.

"I was just going to ask—are you free tonight?" Klavier asked.

"Before you get any ideas, NO. I'm not free tonight, and I'll never be free any night!" Ema snapped, turning her back on the prosecutor.

She had an awful lot of paperwork he'd dumped on her and a report she was supposed to finish.

"Ema…" the prosecutor said playfully.

"What!?"

"Look at me when you say that."

"Why?" She snorted.

"I'm curious."

"I'm not free tonight." She said, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"And I never will be!" the detective stuck her tongue out, turning to walk as the elevator door opened.

Her hand was caught in the middle of its momentum by another hand—specifically, a multi-ringed hand with calloused fingers.

"Fräulein…you closed your eyes when you said that."

"Who cares?!" she said tiredly, pulling her hand away.

When there was no reply, Ema turned around to see that Klavier was smirking at her.

"What!?" she snapped.

"Admit it Ema. You're crazy about me."

"E-excuse me?!"

"Why else would you say those kinds of things without looking me in the eye? Oh fräulein, you're too kind for your own good."

Klavier leaned in close to her face. "It's ok—I can take abuse. Because I know that deep down…you love me."

"I-I don't like you in the least—in fact, I hate you!" The detective cried, her face starting to flush with anger.

"Then why are you blushing when you say that?"

He abruptly pulled her close and leaned in for…

"No!"

She slapped him and pushed the prosecutor away.

"Even if you were the most perfect man on earth—which you _aren't_—I would never ever like you! **EVER**!"

Ema stormed off stomping and fuming.

"That's ok, leibe—I know you'll still love me!"

"SHUT UP, I HATE YOU!!'

* * *

The memory of that rage-filled afternoon haunted the detective as she signed, filed, wrote and checked over the huge amount of paperwork and reports.

_I'm nowhere near finished!__ And it's almost twelve! Ugh…is there a break for this job?!_

She stretched, rolling up the sleeves of her pyjamas to try and motivate herself.

Her phone started ringing.

The screen read "Glimmerous Fop."

_You've got nerve Gavin—__calling me like this…_

She waited for a few moments and thought about what she would say before answering.

"You know, I'm too tired to deal with you right now so—huh?"

"_E-Ema?! What are you talking about?_"

"W-who is this?!"

"_It's me—Apollo._"

He sounded shaken.

"Did something happen?" Ema asked, stopping her pen from finishing her signature.

"_You'd…better come quickly—do you know where the Hickfield Clinic is?_"

"W-what happened?!" she cried.

"_Just…come._"

She grabbed her lab coat and rushed out the door.

It had taken what seemed to be forever for Ema to reach the Hickfield Clinic—and when she did, she was very puffed out.

Or maybe that was just the gravity of the situation.

Someone had gotten hurt—and it was serious enough to send them to hospital.

She kept stumbling because the ground was uneven—even though its polished floors looked perfectly level.

Maybe it was because she felt worried that the injured (and possibly dying) person was…

_No. It doesn't matter who it is. What matters is that someone got hurt._

After a torturing few minutes wandering around looking for the room Apollo had told her, she found it, closed and ready to spring a surprise on her.

Like a jack-in-the-box.

Her hand hovered above the handle, hesitant at what would be waiting for her.

She opened the door slowly to find everyone crowded around a bed.

_He _was there, wired like he would die any moment.

The very person whom she'd fought with.

There was Apollo at the bedside; his hands tightly bundled in fists…

Mr Wright with Trucy…

"Daddy…will he be alright?"

"I don't know."

"Get up already…she's here…GET UP ALREADY, DAMMIT!"

"This can't be…" Ema whispered. She turned to Phoenix for answers—he always knew everything.

"What happened?"

"We found him…drunk. He was going on about being right all the time. And then, he suddenly said something about apologizing…it was too much for him in that state—he collapsed."

"Can you hear? It's Ema Skye—she's here for you…so why won't you get up?!"

_No…_

She fell to her knees beside the table in shock.

"Gavin…I'm talking to you, s-so you'd better be listening…"

"Y-you can be so rude sometimes…I'm t-talking and y-you're not even looking!"

"K-Klavier Gavin—you'd better get up, because this_ isn't_ funny! Get up!"

There was no response from a seemingly lifeless body.

Her eyes started to sting, and her breath caught in her throat, forming a lump.

That very hand that had grabbed her in the elevator—this time, she grabbed it, resting her cheek against it like he was holding her.

"Klavier…? P-please…get up!"

"Daddy, he's not getting up…"

"…he was going on about being right…and then he changed his mind all of a sudden…saying he needed to go and say sorry."

"Y-you can be s-such an idiot s-sometimes…_I'm_ the one t-that's supposed to say sorry!"

"Klavier, I…I lied to you."

She choked and her hands were shaking.

"That time…what you s-said before…you were right. I…I…do…love you."

"_Klavier…!_"

The loud cries became muffled when she buried her face in the blankets, still clutching the prosecutor's hand.

_It's all my fault! I…! I—h._

_Something just moved._

_Huh?_

Some unseen force was moving her face up and wiping her tears away.

"Oh fräulein…is that true?"

_**!**__**!!**_

"H-huh!?"

The once grief-stricken Apollo was laughing and high-fiving with…

"Hey, she must have taken it seriously—check out her shoes!"

So that explained why the ground felt so uneven—on one foot she had her normal ballet shoes…

On the other were her pink fluffy slippers.

_Oh._

"They said that it was almost minus three outside—aren't you cold?" Trucy asked in amazement.

After all, the detective was only wearing her pyjamas and her lab coat.

"M-Mr Wright!" she said, accusingly looking at him.

He held up his hands in peace. "I had nothing to do with it."

Klavier Gavin was awake and laughing so hard to the point you couldn't hear his laughter—he was struggling to breathe.

"Oh, my dear Ema—you do make me smile so." The prosecutor said, turning over and looking down on her from the bed.

"Continue?" he asked.

"W-what?!"

"I believe you were confessing your love to me?"

He continued in a falsetto voice. "Oh, please get up, I lied to you Klavier—I love you!"

"HEY!"

The detective leapt up and slapped him, pushing him when she sat shoving him off the bed.

Klavier couldn't stop laughing, holding onto Ema so he didn't fall off.

"**_DON'T!_**"

She punched him in the jaw.

"Ach! And to think…you Americans always say 'No hurting the dying'—"

"Are _**you**_ dying? ARE _**YOU**_ **DYING**?!"

"Ach! Ema, gentle no—aaah…!"

"H-HOW COULD YOU, KLAVIER GAVIN!! I HATE YOU!"

"Ah! You're lying agai—ach!"

Apollo whispered to Trucy, leading her out of the room with a guiding hand on her shoulder.

"Come on—let's give them some time."

"Aww! But I want to see!"

"Later. Let's go get some tea. And besides—isn't it past your bedtime?"

Phoenix led Trucy out, leaving Apollo to close the door.

When he did, Ema was crying again, being comforted by the prosecutor.

The attorney smiled and quietly closed the door.

When the Wrights had gone home, he went back to check on Ema and Klavier.

Apollo found them sleeping soundly like kids that had tired themselves out from fighting.

Ema was sleeping with her head underneath Klavier's chin and her arms around his neck.

The prosecutor had been holding her like you would hold a child—one hand supporting the head and the other around her waist.

Hopefully, the hospital wouldn't need any extra rooms that night—after all, tomorrow was Saturday and Ema loved sleeping in.

* * *

Hm…six pages worth…

Was that long enough, mina-san?

I hope you enjoyed that!

Review?  
Please comment—all criticism and feedback greatly appreciated!


	22. Blood and Luminol

UGH…

I haven't been able to write anything for the past WEEK!

WHAT KIND OF WRITER'S BLOCK LASTS FOR A WEEK?!

Well, thankfully, my friends managed to inspire me and cure me of this block!

And I did have trouble deciding if I should use this idea for another story…

Nah—I think this is perfect material for Short and Sweet.

So…

Inspired by: Glorious (no, she ain't a writer here.)

* * *

_Disclaimer: Gyakuten Saiban/Kenji © Capcom._

_This idea © MissYoui

* * *

  
_

Normally, sleeping in was like a miracle for Ema Skye.

But that morning, it was ridiculously hot and she felt like everything was being stuck together.

When she opened her eyes, she found it wasn't morning—it was two in the afternoon, which explained why it was so hot.

The other heat source was actually another body beside her—who happened to be a blonde-headed prosecutor with his head buried under a pillow.

What had happened?!

Thankfully, Ema found all her clothes still ON her, and not discarded anywhere on the floor…

The man beside her did not smell like alcohol…

But…

There was still something that felt…strange.

She would find out that there was another reason for everything sticking together…

Ema's eyes travelled from her pillows, Klavier, herself and…

To the large red stain she was sitting on.

She screamed, realizing what it was.

"_**GAAAAAAH!!!!**_"

There was a small groan from under the pillow as Klavier woke up.

"What's wrong…?"

In her haste to get the prosecutor out of the room, Ema violently shoved him off the bed along with the pillow he had been clutching.

"Ow…Fräulein?!"

"OUT—_**NOW**_!!!" she exploded, grabbing the pillow off Klavier and randomly hitting him with it.

"W-what!?"

"**NOW!!!**"

When Klavier wouldn't move fast enough, Ema had to get up herself and push the prosecutor out of her room where she locked the door and rushed to the ensuit toilet.

It was a while before the detective ventured out of her room.

She came out, having changed into a pink t-shirt and black shorts, wearing her scientific glasses and holding a bottle of…

"Lumin—"

Before Klavier could finish his sentence, she had sprayed him.

Ema gasped.

"A reaction!" she cried, accidentally throwing the bottle at Klavier's head where it hit with a dull thud.

He fell unconscious to the floor.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that idea, curtesy of a friend of mine!

And I hope that everyone actually _understood_ what happened there…

Please review and tell me what you think!

Hate accepted (if any).


	23. Playdoh Babies and Love

BUWAHAHA!!!

Just a note: This is another "Kawaii" Chapter!

I wanted to do another one…for the sake of not writing fluffy Klema in a while.

The only Jap you'll see will be:

**Hai**: Yes

**Onii-chan**: Big brother

**Onee-chan**: Big sister

**Chan**: Put after names as an endearing honorific for close friends. Eg: Kyouya-chan.

Akane is Ema, Kyouya is Klavier and Kirihito is Kristoph.

Just to clarify~

* * *

Inspired by: Hayley, another friend of mine…(explanation at the end)

* * *

In a childhood memory, one would fondly look back on the times they had playing pretend "Mommies and Daddies" with pretend baby dolls and a pretend house.

One day, Akane and Kyouya were playing with play-doh when…

"Hey Kyouya." Akane started.

The boy turned his head to show that he was listening.

"Do you wanna make babies?" the girl asked.

"Babies?" Kyouya asked.

Akane nodded with a smile. "Y'know, the ones that cry and poop."

"How do you do that?"

"Well, first you have to make a head…like this."

Akane rolled a piece of the doh into a sphere.

"And then you make the body…"

The sphere was attached to a misshapen rectangle.

"Then you make the arms and legs!"

Four stumps of play-doh were attached to the body.

"See?" Akane showed the boy the play-doh baby.

"Oh…is that a baby, Akane-chan?" Kyouya asked.

"Yep!"

"So…did we just make a baby?"

"Yep."

"But…"

Kyouya looked a little confused. "But onii-chan told me that if you wanna make a baby, you gotta make love first."

"What's love?" Akane asked.

"Well…he told me that it goes a little something like…"

He leaned over and gave a quick peck on the cheek.

"That."

Kyouya smiled at Akane's reddening face. "T…that's not love!" she cried with a deep scarlet blush all over her face. "That's a kiss!" Akane snapped, pouting with her arms crossed.

"But aren't they sort of the same thing?" Kyouya asked.

"N-_no_! Garyuu Kyouya, you're not a very good parent!"

* * *

The next day…

Akane was idly drawing with a crayon when Kyouya came over with a handful of play-doh.

"Akane-chan!" he greeted.

She didn't reply.

"Do…you wanna make babies again?"

The girl's eyes looked up sadly. "We're not allowed to make babies, Kyouya."

"Why?!" he cried, dropping the play-doh.

"'Cause the teacher said so." Akane sighed, putting the crayon back in the container and picking up the play-doh before it stained the carpet.

"Well…we can play something else, right?" Kyouya asked with a worried expression.

"Like what?"

"Um…my onii-chan told me how to make love?"  
"Show me, show me!" Akane cried happily, thrusting the play-doh into Kyouya's hands.

"Well…first, we don't need play-doh to make love." The boy said, placing the play-doh on the table.

"All we have to do is hug each other and say I love you!"

"R-really?" Akane asked.

Kyouya nodded with a smile.

"So…what _did_ your onii-chan say?" the girl asked curiously.

"Um…"

"_Onii-chaan!!!"  
He ran up to the library where he knew the older sibling would be—with his nose in a book._

"_Kyouya? What are you doing up so late?"  
"I need to ask you!!" the boy said desperately,__ jumping about as if he needed to go to the toilet._

"_Ask me what?" _

"_Um um um…! How do you make love?"_

_He was surprised by this—where on earth had he heard that type of talk?!_

"_Wel__l..." Kirihito sighed. _

_He looked so…__expectant__._

_What to say…?_

"_Oh, how am I supposed to know that?" Kirihito __shrugged, going back into his book again._

"_B-but you know everything!" Kyouya objected, tugging on his brother's sleeve._

"_Just do what you think is right Kyouya—now go to bed and good night."_

"…does that mean you just made it up?" Akane asked with a bored expression on her face.

Kyouya laughed nervously.

"But still…I think that's right." He said.

"And it doesn't matter to me if it's right or wrong!" Kyouya said determinedly.

He wrapped his arms around Akane's neck and hugged her tightly.

"Because I love you, Akane—and I always will!"

"Oh…"

_Well…I guess I__ love you too, Kyouya.

* * *

_

Awww, now doesn't that just make you feel all warm and happy inside!?

Well, it makes me feel all warm and happy inside~

Explanation: Some day, I was in this anti-racism thing and we were organizing a day thing. We were being assigned to various stations—Hayley, the mentioned friend, volunteered for a station where you make play-doh babies.

She asked me "Hey Youi—wanna make babies?"

The teacher's like "Well, you can't refuse an offer like that!"

Everyone was laughing, and I thought it was pretty inspirational (and funny), so I wanted to write it.

Now, now—for all of you who actually thought those kids were going to "MAKE BABIES", you either haven't learnt about adolescence or you're just plain gullible.

BUWAHAHAH!!

Review and tell me what you think!


	24. Open Fly

Hehe…

Well, first—I was unsure of what to write for this idea I had when I saw this picture (link is on my profile) of Klavier and Apollo looking like they were about to fight—literally! Klavier had this "Let's see what you've got kid" smug face and Apollo looked like he was gonna punch his face!

And guess what?

IT WAS OFFICIAL ART, NO LESS!

Now, I want all of you to take a very VERY close look at all aspects of the picture.

Next chapter, I'll put up what I noticed about the picture—so please…

Achtung baby! Check it out?

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Gyakuten Saiban/Kenji © Capcom_

_Claimer: this idea © MissYoui

* * *

  
_

Even it seemed scientifically impossible, Ema had noticed that Klavier had grown a bit taller over the few months.

Was he still going through the last few transformations from…his teen years? Next thing she'd know—he lied about his age and he was actually still sixteen. She shuddered at that thought—what kind of sixteen year old boy went around flirting like he was full grown!?

Well, one day in court when the detective was testifying, Klavier had interrupted her on a statement, and she looked over to him with a look of contempt when…

She really hadn't meant to—really! It happens to the best of us, right?  
Right.

Her eyes spotted something a little strange.

No, it wasn't the spot of tanned skin that was quite noticeable at the bottom of the prosecutor's shirt (she was convinced the shirt was far too small for him, and he was just too bothered to buy another one in a bigger size) because he didn't do the last button up.

It was…

His height growth now meant Ema could see his belt above the table.

And…that meant…

Her face went completely red when she caught herself looking.

Klavier had also caught the general direction of her eyes.

"Like what you see, fräulein detective?" he asked mischievously.

"W-what are you talking about!?" Ema had snapped impatiently, glaring at him.

After court was dismissed, the prosecutor caught her alone in the prosecutor's lobby.

"Now, now fräulein—do tell." Klavier said with his hands on his hips.

Ema raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm dying to know what you found so…interesting about me." The prosecutor tried again.

The detective cleared her throat.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Ja baby."

Klavier was smirking like there was no tomorrow—was he really expecting her to say…

"Well…if you insist."

Ema paused for a moment—should she whisper it, or announce it to the world?

She chose the latter.

_**"Klavier Gavin, your fly is undone, and I know what colour—!"**_

A firm hand clasped over her mouth before any more damage was done.

"Very nice, fräulein." He hissed through clenched teeth with a growl.

For once, it wasn't a seductive one—it was an angry one.

"And you looked?" Klavier snarled.

"Well, it was right there for the world to see." Ema said in a matter-of-factly tone, freeing herself from the hand.

"Grrrr…arrrgh!! Detective Ema Skye!!!"

She looked at him with a smug smile. "Ja, Herr Gavin?"

* * *

Revvieww!!!


	25. Notes and Sparkle

Gah, I didn't realize the link was broken!!

Ok, so here are the instructions:

Go to www (dot) court-records (dot) net, click on media (top of the page), than you'll go to official art - now go straight to the bottom of the page until you find "Fall Orchestra CD"

Click and investigate to your hearts content.

Now, please check out that picture—with last chapter's…idea in your mind.

I wonder if anyone will…notice what Ema noticed?

Let alone…_check_.

Hehe…BUWAHAHAH, I just realized that I laugh the same way Kristoph Gavin did in case four—hand to my head and laughing crazily.

Scary, huh? That and I wear glasses. (Now I wear contacts when I go out)

And here are last chapter's notes I would say! I cut out some, because the list was getting long.

1. All the lawyers wear the same shoes. Even the judge. Honest! Go check for yourself!

2. Apollo is the shortest out of all the lawyers. Not including his spikes. Poor kid.

3. Have you noticed that the new generation from Apollo Justice is a lot…skinnier than the old lawyers? Phoenix and Edgey sorta look…muscular whilst Klavier's like…bony and Apollo hardly looks like he has any muscle. Poor kid.

4. The judge looks like he's thinking (or going to say) "No fighting in the courtroom!"

5. Apollo looks like he's going to punch Klavier for making fun of his hairstyle.

6. Now, I know I just said that Klavier is bony—however, I'm about to contradict myself.

Klavier is neither bony nor skinny. He's (err…) sorta fat. HAHAHA, no offence! I give you the chance of investigating by following my instructions above—play as Ema as you find out the mystery of undone pants! And I SWEAR IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. I TOTALLY DID NOT MEAN TO DISCOVER WHAT SHE DID.

* * *

And if you are reading this because you kept reading past the notes on the pictures—hooray to you!

Because if you thought there wasn't gonna be a story…

Well, you were wrong! I've read through the rules of fanfiction—and it says "no submitting whole chapters as author notes".

So, if I wanna submit an author's note, I gotta add a story with it.

So, here's the story!

_Inspired by: Toreshi, another friend of mine…_

And yes—we were talking about how Breaking Dawn sucked compared to the others.

And we were talking about vampires sparkling in the sun. I got inspired by something Toreshi said.

_Disclaimer: Gyakuten Saiban/Kenji © Capcom_

_Twilight Series © Stephanie Meyer_

_This idea © MissYoui

* * *

  
_

It was normal that Ema went to the library to look up books on science.

But it was hardly normal for her to wander into the fantasy section…

It was there where she chanced upon an old copy of Twilight—she read through a bit of it and ended up borrowing the entire series.

Ema stayed up late into the night, finishing all the books.

Just before she fell asleep, a peculiar thought went into her head.

When she returned to work the next day…

The crime scene was lit up brightly by the sun, but it was bearable.

When Klavier walked into the scene, that all changed.

His jewellery glimmered in the sunlight, effectively hurting the detective's eyes.

Ema slid her pink sunglasses down to cover her eyes and glare at Klavier.

"Guten tag, fräulein! The heat getting to you?" he greeted.

"No." Ema grumbled, adjusting her glasses to the harsh glimmer of the jewellery.

Could silver be any more lethal to her eyesight!?

"It's too bright." She snapped, turning around to avoid the reflections completely.

Klavier followed her around, blinding her again.

"You mean _I'm_ too bright? Well fräulein—a star like me must shine, ja?"

Ema was about to snap at him again before she remembered something.

"I just don't think it's good for someone so…"

She trailed off, searching for a word.

"It's not good for someone so masculine to be so…glimmerous." Ema finished with a pout.

"You'll have to elaborate a bit more."

The detective sighed in annoyance.

"Real men don't sparkle." Ema said haughtily.

And so she walked off, leaving the prosecutor in confusion.

* * *

Yes, the quote from Toreshi was "Real men don't sparkle."  
Of course I thought of Klavier! Glimmerous fop he is…

And I thought Ema would say that. To Klavier, I mean—did _Edgeworth_ sparkle?


	26. Spaghetti

Bonjourno! (I'm not even sure if I spelt that right…)

Well, I was just innocently doing my commerce (that's business studies to you) homework when a picture of that Disney's video about that fancy dog that falls in love with a mutt dog on the streets. What was it…Lady and the Tramp?

More details after this fic—it'll spoil what happens~

;)

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is this idea~_

_Inspired by: Godot—Fragrance of Dark coffee – by Capcom.  
If you want to know where to find Gyakuten Orchestra and other songs, just PM me.

* * *

  
_

It had been a rather depressing day at the precinct—so, being the prince charming he was, Klavier decided to take Ema out on a dinner date.

Try to talk things over and soothe hurt feelings.

It was at an Italian restaurant that it happened.

The restaurant's décor was much like a cosy place—a refuge from the winter cold outside.

There was a hearty fireplace, red and white chequered tablecloths, squishy sofas and chandeliers above with gentle lights.

Jazz music topped off the mood—all of it helped the customer to relax.

Ema looked boredly out the window to the snow-covered city, wondering if she had messed up on anything.

Her sad demeanour worried her boss, who studied her troubled expression with equal anxiousness.

"Dinner for two?" asked the waitress when she came over with a steaming bowl of traditional tomato spaghetti.

"That would be us." The prosecutor said smoothly, tipping the waitress with far too much money.

"Consider that bill payed." He continued, nodding at the waitress.

It was only then that Ema realized. "Wait…there's only one bowl." She stated.  
Klavier chuckled. "Duh." He said, imitating Ema's American accent.

The detective snorted—a faint trace of a smile returned to her face.

"Bon appetite, fräulein." Klavier said, picking up his fork.

"Uh…you mean to say…we're sharing?" Ema asked in confusion.

"Ja baby."

_Err…what to say!?_

"And you have a problem with this?" the prosecutor asked back in mock surprise.

"Uh—no! I'm fine!"

_I can always brush twice when I get home. Maybe three times…_

_That reminds me—I need more floss._

The two started eating.

Well, not really—they played around, twirling the noodles around their forks and eating slowly.

_I wonder…_thought Ema as she twirled her fork around a particularly tricky piece of pasta—it just would _**not**_ come to her!

_Perhaps…_thought Klavier, also having trouble with a string of pasta.

The detective's thoughts were broken with irritation at the stubborn piece of food—she yanked on her fork and successfully got it in her mouth.

_Nein…it wasn't that. _The prosecutor sighed mentally as he finally managed to get the unwilling piece of food into his mouth.

_Eh? I-it's pulling away from me! _Ema thought, horrified at the piece of food that seemed to have its own mind.

_Hm? What is this…?_

The two suddenly found themselves leaning over the table—linked to that one piece of naughty pasta.

_EEEEK!!!_

_GAH!_

The first one to get over his surprise was Klavier—as soon as he realized the potential for this dinner date situation.

Surprisingly, he didn't smirk like he normally did—a change of tactics made him swap to a gentler smile.

It was like encouraging a child to take its first steps.

And so it was on that cold snowy day that they kissed.

All because of a determined little piece of pasta.

* * *

Heh…

I remember watching one of the Disney vids and there was a trailer for Lady and the Tramp—it was exactly that scene.

Two dogs enjoying pasta and you know what happens.

Review?

;)


	27. Naughty

Wowzers!

We're already up to Short and Sweet chapter number 27!

I take this time to thank each and everyone who reviewed:

THANK YOU, I COULDN'T HAVE ACHIEVED OVER 100 REVIEWS WITHOUT YOU GUYS/GIRLS!

* * *

_Disclaimer: Ema and Klavier © Capcom_

_Short and Sweet © MissYoui

* * *

_

It was a personal habit, starting from the early days of teenage years.

Ema Skye loved to lean on things—whether it was to put most of her weight on one foot or to lean on objects or people.

They say old habits die hard—but in her case, this habit fell straight down, never to get back from pushing daisies.

She was leaning on a table with a hand and looking down on a detective who had asked her about the crime scene.

"So, this means that…?"

"The murderer didn't use the front door!"

"Exactly! Scientifically speaking, it would have been impossible. They would have left footprints either way."

"Which they didn't!"

Now, it was around about this point in time that a certain cheeky prosecutor came walking in, passing the detective.

He gave her a good spank.

Subtly, of course.

With a squeak, the detective stood up straight, alarmed by the sudden…contact.

"Y-YOU!!"

She had caught a flash of his coat going around the corner and went in hot pursuit.

"GAVIN!!!"

_Perverted idiot…GAAAAH!!!_

_And it hurt too! _

Ema Skye eventually caught up with the prosecutor—she'd cornered him in the elevator.

"What the heck's wrong with you?!" she snapped, stomping her way into the interior.

It was just the two of them as the door closed.

"Well, fräulein—you shouldn't have invited me to." Klavier smirked, eyeing her hidden figure underneath her lab coat.

"I'm up here Gavin." The detective snapped, pointing to her face in case he got lost.

"I knew that."

"And what do you mean by _invited_?"

"If I may say so—your perfectly fine _arsch_ was right out there. What, with you leaning on that table and leaving the rest of you sticking out into my pathway…you were expecting it, ja?"

It was at this that Ema lost it. "You want to see sticking out?! I'll show you _sticking out_, you _fop_!"

She kicked him right in the little Gavinner.

"And I bet you weren't expecting _that_!"

The elevator door opened, and Ema Skye walked out, triumphantly leaving a gasping prosecutor in her wake.

"Hey—fräulein!" Klavier wheezed.

"What is it, Mr Gavin?" Ema asked sweetly. "Come to apologize?" she smirked back at him.

"If you really kicked me that hard…

You won't be able to have children with me!"

The detective screamed in frustration—as if she'd been expecting an apology from _glimmer-boy_ of all people!

"What's wrong detective? Did you _want_ a little…Klavier junior?"

* * *

BUWAHAHAH!!

Here's just a note: I started a DeviantART account! The link's on my profile as usual, so go check it out!

Feel free to criticize—I've only got two drawings up so far…only one is edited. And warning: spoilers, not just for Gyakuten Saiban but also for my fanfics!

Review?


	28. Rain

_Wow, I'm back!_

Now, after several "out-of-the-groove" days, (creativity-block days), I finally got an idea! It's been a while since I last updated or got any reviews!

This may be short, but it's a part of the first THREE-shot of this collection!

Whoo!

Here's a list:

First Part: _Rain_  
Second Part: _Noodles_  
Third Part: _Shower_

Inspired by: _Peach_—by _Ai Otsuka_

Thanks to my friend Toreshi for giving it to me! I think it's the ending theme for Hana Kimi…

* * *

_Disclaimer: Gyakuten Saiban/Kenji © Capcom_

_**Claimer: Short and Sweet © MissYoui**

* * *

_

One afternoon, the weather surprised everyone by starting to rain on a cloudless bright blue sky.

It was almost as unpredictable as Ema Skye—one minute happily munching on her Snackoos, the next—chucking temper tantrums at the nearest fop-look-alike/fan.

Klavier had the unfortunate luck of having chosen his motorcycle over his car—and not bringing an umbrella.

Luckily, he caught Ema just before she was about to unfold her own umbrella.

The detective looked at him warily, as if she was daring him to ask.

"Fräulein, I seem to be in a bit of a pickle…" Klavier said sheepishly.

Ema gave no answer, and didn't change her weary look.

"You know I'm walking home?" she asked, putting her umbrella down and leaning on it like a walking-stick.

"Oh, that's no problem." The prosecutor said. "You know, fräulein…I'm quite the cook." He added with a mischievous smile.

"My fridge is empty, glimmer-boy." said Ema.

"Well, we can make a stop along the way and…"

A glare from the detective stopped Klavier from going any further. "Or we can make do with the instant noodles that the Criminal Affairs department seem to be very fond of." He amended hastily.

"Haha, very funny." Ema said dryly, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

The rain was really pouring now, making the roads become rushing rivers, the side-paths one huge over-flowing puddle, and trash cans into water tanks.

"Please fräulein—before it gets worse." Klavier said urgently, thinking about how wet the bottom of his pants would be.

With one last roll of the eyes and a very loud sigh of annoyance (loud enough to be heard over the rain), Ema put her umbrella up and stepped out with Klavier.

"Gah!" she cried, feeling the water splash right at her.

"Wait, I have a better idea!" Klavier said suddenly, taking the umbrella.

"Hop on detective—it's going to be a wet ride." He said, holding a hand out.

"Are you suggesting something?" Ema asked suspiciously, edging away from the violent water and closer to Klavier.

"Ja baby."

If one were to look out the window out to the streets, there would be a chance you could see two people through the grey mist of the rain—one person on the other person's back, clinging rather nervously with their arms around the other person's neck and the umbrella in one hand.

If you looked hard enough, you could maybe see that it was Ema piggy-backing on Klavier, holding up the umbrella in a futile attempt to keep both of them dry.

"This is crazy!" she cried, holding onto both Klavier and the umbrella with both fear and astonishment at the situation.

"Fräulein, crazy is my middle name!" was Klavier's reply.

"You mean you _**are**_ crazy! H-hey, pay attention—turn left here!"

"Here? Or there?"

"I SAID HERE!"

* * *

I've got the next chapter ready to be uploaded...but I won't update until a certain point!

Review, and I'll update quicker!


	29. Noodles

Buwahahaha!

Hello, and welcome to the one and only Short and Sweet written by MissYoui that contains all one/two/three-shots about our (my) favourite pairing known as Klema!

This is the second part (Noodles) to the first three-shot in Short and Sweet!

WOW, you guys are terrifying with your reviews...almost 10 in one go!

Here are the people who reviewed:

1. Midnight-Moonlight-Gal  
2. S (anonymous)  
3. winner-loser  
4. Gavin Gal  
5. Steph.107  
6. Dragonridingattorney43  
7. Kataragirl11  
8. Deedee (anonymous)  
9. kazzifly

**_A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE IN THE LIST AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED FOR OTHER CHAPTERS!!_**

As you know, this three-shot was inspired by a song named _Peach_—by _Ai Otsuka_

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Gyakuten Saiban/Kenji does not belong to me.

_It is © by Capcom_

_Claimer: Short and Sweet © MissYoui_

_Because I wrote it._

* * *

With a gasp, the two ended up collapsing on the floor as soon as they took their shoes off at Ema's apartment.

The sodden umbrella was left at the doorway.

"Whoo!" Klavier shouted, catching his breath. "Who knew, those Snackoos really do a number on your weight fräulein!" he chuckled, rolling over on his back with a laugh.

"Are you calling me fat?!" Ema snapped, dropping her lab coat on his face. "Maybe it's because you're just weak!" she added spitefully, opening her cupboard door with a little more force than needed.

It must have been her resentment towards the rock-star, and a bit of guilt—after all, most of the time when she opened this cupboard was to get Snackoos.

Klavier's response was muffled.

"What?" the detective asked.

After Klavier took the lab coat off his face, he was about to say something but decided on something else.

"This is warm." He sighed contently, holding the coat close to himself.

Two loud CLUNKS were heard as Ema set the cup-noodles on the counter and ran off to snatch her coat back.

"And your face is fopping it." She said, holding the coat far from the prosecutor's reach. "Now get up—I don't want to have to clean fop-cooties off my floor."

Klavier laughed, getting up. "You know there's no such thing as cooties?"

"There is too—cooties are just another word for germs." Ema argued, finding some chopsticks in her kitchen drawers.

The kettle started whistling, the TV and heater was turned on, Ema's lab coat went to hang in her closet and the detective herself was just coming out of her room dressed in white shorts and matching t-shirt with a baby pink bathrobe and fluffy pink slippers. Her hair was wet and creating wet patches around her shoulders on the bathrobe.

Klavier was surprised—Ema was unexpectedly efficient after work, no matter how tired she was.  
In just ten minutes, dinner was ready, TV was on, it was deliciously warm in the tiny apartment and she was washed and dressed.

"Hungry?" Ema asked, putting down the kettle on her kitchen counter.

Klavier smiled. "Of course."  
He was about to add a joke or two, but decided not to.

After all, he was finally tapping into Ema's "good-side", if it ever existed.

_Of course it does—I saw it when she was with Forehead and the fräulein magician._

"Hope you can handle it." Ema said, handing over a steaming cup of noodles with chopsticks. "The noodles, I mean."

Klavier raised an eyebrow in question, but didn't say anything.

After a while fumbling with the chopsticks that Ema was so skilled at, he managed to get a mouthful of noodles in his mouth.

He regretted it really—his mouth went on fire.

"**WATER!!!**"

Ema sighed, shaking her head in an "I-knew-it" action.

"Water won't help—try eating something sweet, like candy." She suggested, going over to rummage in her near-empty kitchen.

"I SAID WATER, NO CANDY!"

It took six glasses, a trip to the toilet and three mouth-rinses.

Panting, Klavier looked at the cup of noodles with hatred. "T-those are _evil_…" he muttered, his grip around the glass in his hand tightening.  
The prosecutor sank back into the worn couch with a sigh of fatigue from his…experience.

"I'll have yours." Ema offered, already taking her chopsticks and setting to work.

The prosecutor took another swig of water, watching Ema with amazement as she wolfed down the noodles with ease.

"How on earth do you…?"

"My sister and I used to have Chinese takeaway a lot of the time. I'm good, aren't I?" Ema said smugly, holding up her chopsticks and clicking them to demonstrate.

"N-nein, I meant your…rather, _hardy_ palate."

Ema scoffed. "It's because you're weak." She echoed her words from earlier. "Oh, come on—even _Trucy_ can eat these." She added, rolling her eyes at her comparison.

"The _fräulein magician_?" Klavier asked in astonishment, his steel-blue eyes wide with alarm.

"The very same."

After a minute of listening to the TV and Ema's slurping, Klavier picked his chopsticks up again with determination.

"Give those back, I'm still hungry." He said, eyeing the cup of noodles.

"You want the noodles?" Ema asked. "Well, you can't handle the noodles!"

"Oh come on—even the _fräulein magician_ can eat those noodles of spicy evil." Klavier repeated, imitating Ema's eye-rolls and mocking tone of voice.

With a childish determination, Klavier snatched back the cup of noodles and slurped them down as quickly as possible.  
He finished in around two minutes.

"Well, that's expected." Ema said, having timed him out of curiosity. "I practically ate everything." She said, pouting at the prosecutor's victory smile.

Klavier's smile didn't last long.  
After going to get herself a glass of water, Ema came back to find the prosecutor with a hand over his mouth.

"Uh…are you ok?" asked Ema. "You look like you're in pain…"

She took a swig of water and was mildly surprised when Klavier started panting again. "Honestly, you're like a dog." Ema sighed, going back to get more water.

"N-nein, water won't help…"

"What…?"

_Maybe if I kiss her, some of that hardiness might rub off on me._

"Oh no you don—mmph!"

After Klavier broke away, Ema was surprised. "Your mouth is really hot." She said.

"Isn't it?" the prosecutor smirked.

"No, I mean temperature related." Ema said, surprising Klavier by not putting up a fight. "You really don't have any experience with spicy food, do you?"

Klavier groaned. "No, I admit I don't." he said huffily.

Ema smiled. "There's a good fop—admitting you're not the best is the first step, y'know." She said.

"The first step…?"

"To being less glimmerous. Duh."

* * *

Hehe....fear the noodles! I was about to put them as salty instead of spicy, but I'm sure REAL ASIAN NOODLES are spicy, not salty.

I should know so - I'm an asian person myself, we love to eat spicy things.

Review?! The third part is ready to go when you are!


	30. Shower

_Rowr!_

NOTE: I think this may turn into a FOUR-SHOT instead of a three-shot...I didn't mean to! Don't kill me for it! PLEEEASEE!

Remember that Klavier is staying at Ema's place because of the rain.

"Shower".

The inspiration explanation is at the bottom—just so you don't get the wrong idea.

Also Inspired by: _Peach_—by _Ai Otsuka_

Wow, we're already up to chapter 30!  
I wanna take this chance to thank everyone who reviewed!

PetalKat

Steph.107

S (anonymous)

kazzifly

sonicandlink

Kataragirl11

Dragonridingattorney43

Alchemical Angel

kaito142

and last but not least - Gavin Gal!

Whoo I got ten!

**IF YOUR NAME IS NOT ON THIS GLORY LIST, I SUGGEST YOU START REVIEWING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS, becuase everyone who reviews IS FULLY AWESOME!!**

**Just like this guy who managed to play Guilty Love on a REAL ELECTRIC GUITAR!**

**Search on Youtube: "Apolo Justice Justice Gavin's Theme"**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Gyakuten Saiban/Kenji © Capcom_

_Claimer: Short and Sweet © MissYoui_

After a quiet evening watching the TV, Ema went to brush her teeth. The weather channel was playing in the background, and she could _just_ hear it.

"…_unfortunately, it looks like the rain won't let up until morning folks! The earliest possible time would be early morning around sunrise, but it will definitely have stopped by the time the sun's high in the sky._"

The detective groaned. The fop was going to stay the night.

With the fresh taste of peppermint in her mouth, Ema went to work on digging out the manliest, biggest clothing she could find in her closet

She came up with a black leather belt, a huge pink t-shirt that was more like a short dress (for her) and slightly baggy tracksuit pants.

"Perfect—I've always wanted to see a fop in pink." She muttered, shuddering at seeing Klavier wear _pink_.

The black leather belt was tossed back into her drawer with a bit more force than needed.

"Here."

Klavier was presented with the said pink t-shirt and the tracksuit pants along with a brand new toothbrush.

"You don't have an electric brush?" he asked in surprise.

"I can't stand those ones. The vibrations feel like they're grinding my teeth." Ema replied.

"Ah, fräulein?"

"Hm?"

"Is it alright if I take a shower? It's a habit of mine, before bed."

"Enough details fop—just go." Ema sighed. "Just make sure it's less than half an hour! I've better things to pay for than water bills!" she called out to the prosecutor.

Ema always loved to sit in bed reading a book on science—whether was the history of chemistry, forensic science, science-fiction or a bibliography on a famous scientist; it was a routine thing.

She was innocently turning the page when she heard something—the sound of the shower starting, and…

Was that a voice?

"_You're just too good to be true…_

_Can't take my eyes off of you…_"

Was the fop...**SINGING IN THE SHOWER**?!

"_I wanna hold you so much…_

_At long last love has arrived…"_

Ema's mouth opened, as she put her book down and crept out from her blankets to investigate.  
The detective made it to her hallway when—

"_I love you baby!_

_And if it's quite alright, I need you baby, _

_To warm the lonely night_

_I love you baby…_

_Trust in me when I say…"_

_Oh Galileo…__he sings in the shower._

"_Oh pretty baby—don't bring me down __all night_

_Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you—stay!_

_And let me love you, baby:_

_Let me love you!"_

_I can't read like this…_

Wanting to get back to the adventures of the youngest forensic investigator on the force, Ema stormed up to the door and unintentionally opened it.

She was just going to scream at him, but…

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!**"

"**FRÄULEIN!?!**"

"**M-**_**MY EYES**_**! Y-YOU **_**FOP**_**! **_**STOP SINGING!!**_** OH, **_**MY EYES!!**_"

* * *

BUWAHAHHA!!

(calms and coughs)…ahem.

The song that Klavier was singing is "Can't Take My Eyes off You".

I remember when my English class watched 10 Things I Hate About you, and we totally got hooked on that song…It was hilarious—the movie. We were studying Shakespeare and The Taming of the Shrew…and just so you know, I don't sing in the shower. It's just something I expected a singer to do.

Review??

The next chapter....awaits!


	31. Bedtime

Gee!

Haha, this is funny to write…

So, after having satisfied my craving for future Klema fics (past their hatred, just writing about them loving each other, blah, blah) I came back to the "I HATE YOU!" part of their relationship.

The more canon and believable part of the pairing.

Inspired by: _Kissing a fool_—by _George Michael_.

Personally, I think his voice is pretty close to Klavier's.

Oh and did you know, they used the same person to voice both the Gavin brothers in Apollo Justice?

Anyways, here's the usual list of the awesome people who reviewed! And I just cannot believe we're nearing 200 already!

Dragonridingattorney43

Steph. 107

Gavin Gal

Jell-o

Kataragirl11

Alchemical Angel

Midnight-Moonlight-Gal

S (anonymous)

sonicandlink

anon (duh, anonymous)

KookieEvans

PetalKat

winner-loser

and last but not least - Kazzifly!

I've got a continuation of Cologne (remember that chapter, anyone?) coming up (another four-shot by accident). I wonder if I can achieve 200...hm..(calculates).

* * *

_Disclaimer: Gyakuten Saiban/Kenji © Capcom_

_Claimer: Short and Sweet © __MissYoui

* * *

_

Ema's appetite for reading was officially gone. The adventures of the youngest FI would have to wait until tomorrow night, when her thoughts wouldn't be tainted with the image of her boss…bare. She sat, huddled miserably with her knees to her chest with the blanket over her like some sort of protective tent.

"Ema?"

_If I stay still, maybe he won't notice me…_

"Come on fräulein—I know that's you."

Defeated, Ema threw the covers off and tried to avoid the prosecutor's eyes. She failed when her curiosity got the better of her morals.

To be honest, he didn't look half-bad in a pink t-shirt and track pants. It was surprising that the clothing actually fitted him. The honey-blonde hair was let down completely, no drills whatsoever. It was like a frozen cascade of golden locks settling around the rock-star's shoulders.

"Sorry. I'm just used to opening your office door because you never answer." Ema said curtly, looking away with a pout.

Klavier smiled and let out a soft chuckle. "Of course—that's my fräulein Skye." He said with a touch of affection in his tone. He walked over and sat beside Ema, pulling the covers up in an attempt to tuck her in.

"Hm…? What's this?" he asked, holding up the abandoned book.

"Oh. That."

"Shall I read to you, fräulein?"

"I don't want to hear your voice. You'll put me off that story forever." Ema said gloomily.

"Oh come on—maybe it'll help you go to sleep?"

"How valid is that claim?"

"You know, my voice has been known to hypnotize…"

"That applies to brain-dead fangirls, not me."

"Ach…if only I had a guitar with me right now."

"I hope you don't mean those shrieking ones."

"Nein, nein…."

"Of course not." Klavier reassured, a somewhat troubled expression settling on his face.

_What's with the face…? _

"Y'know, I remember that last concert." Ema said in an attempt to change the subject. "The part with Lamiroir was pretty good." she said, leaning back on her pillows to find something in the way…  
The "something" happened to be a certain prosecutor's arm.

"Because you received the ultimate revenge on me?" Klavier chuckled, running a hand through Ema's hair.

"Oh please, I've thought up better revenge plans than _that_." She scoffed, hiding a small laugh of her own.

"I just thought it was good. Compared to the racket you call music."

The prosecutor chuckled lightly. "Racket indeed…" he said, more to himself.

"So, fräulein, what did you think?" Klavier asked with sudden mischief.

"About what…?" Ema asked suspiciously.

"Me. Aren't I just—"

"Shut up!" the detective wailed, violently pushing the prosecutor. "I said sorry, and I didn't mean to look!"

"Alright, alright." Klavier soothed, holding his hands up in peace. "I won't bring it up again."

Ema turned the light off, having realized that Klavier was obviously not going to spend the night on the couch.

She turned over with her back facing the prosecutor and tried to go to sleep.

"Fräulein?" Klavier whispered.

No reply.

"Ema?"

Nothing.

"Are you asleep?"

After a few futile call and no answers, Klavier was surprised. She couldn't be asleep within two minutes of closing her eyes and lying down!

"You can't honestly be asleep already…" he said in disbelief.

With a huff of defeat. "No, because you won't shut up! Now, if you want to stay in this bed, you will shut up and go to sleep without trying anything funny, glimmer-boy. So shut up now!"

"Alright then. Good night fräulein."

"Night." Ema said quickly, closing her eyes.

"Sleep tight, liebe."

"Yeah...uh you too."

Klavier smiled, if not rather cheekily. "Don't let those bedbugs bite."

Ema grunted.

Silence.

"Sweet dreams baby."

"…Will you _shut up?!_"

"My apologies. I'll sleep now."

As soon as Klavier knew that Ema was asleep, he snuggled in a little closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head against her shoulder.

Ema woke up instantly, remembering the...incident, and comparing her memories of her boss's finely toned body with the current...experience.

Her memories weren't to be trusted.

* * *

Ah, memories of camp and sleepovers…staying up late in your cabins/rooms with your friends. Trying to sleep whilst everyone just won't be quiet and go to sleep.

The moral here? When with friends, avoid night greetings before sleep! And there's a link on my profile to one of the fluffiest Klema pictures I've found on DeviantArt. Really.

Review!? I can't wait to update with my new...Cologne series...


	32. High Cologne 2

Hula!

Welcome to the unexpected second part to "Cologne". Everyone remembers Cologne!  
…Right?

I suggest you give that a re-read before reading this—it'll help.

The inspiration is at the bottom.

Also inspired by: _Let's Never Stop Falling In Love_—by _Pink Martini_

Weird name for a song and artist, but I got the music off a Cherry Ripe ad on TV. I love the music off Cherry Ripe ads…but I hate the chocolate.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Ema Skye and Klavier Gavin do not belong to me—they are copyrighted by Capcom USA._

_Short and Sweet © MissYoui

* * *

_

Ema leaned in close, feeling the thick air of the cologne particles choke her breath and clog her concentration. Her head swam with Klavier's scent and the…_pheromones_.

Her pulse quickened, and she stopped breathing for a while, trying to resist.

"Fräulein?"

Ema's pulse wasn't the only thing that quickened—her breathing had started turning into quick pants, rapidly turning into almost desperate hyperventilation.

"D-detective!"

Klavier was stunned when the detective latched herself onto his neck and kept inhaling his cologne like some desperate drug addict. His astonishment was soon replaced with bliss as he felt Ema's soft lips grace his collarbones like a gentle touch.

Her panting soon sounded more like hysterical swooning—similar to that of the rabid fangirls both at the precinct and the crime scenes. And as the breathing quickened, Ema's mouth went southward as she slowly, teasingly and tantalizingly unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a tanned muscular chest. The prosecutor didn't object, and instead he cradled her head with one hand whilst the other travelled from her shoulder to her back and finally around her waist.

"Klavier…" the detective breathed, in between kisses and her almost frantic panting. "_Oh Klavier…!_"

"Ema…" he almost whimpered, startled by this person—this _creature_ he'd created out of a once untouchable detective with his pheromone-mixed cologne. "_I'm here baby._" he whispered, feeling the detective's lips trace his finely toned chest.

As the detective kept inhaling his scent, a thought occurred to Klavier.

_The only reason she's all over me like this is because the pheromones are attracting her. It's not actually _me_ that she's attracted to._

This actually irritated him enough to grasp Ema firmly by the shoulders and stop the…commotion.

"Detective Skye, please get a grip." said Klavier, his voice mixed with seriousness and annoyance.

"No, I want…I need…!"

The prosecutor actually rolled his eyes at the open show of need. "No!" he snapped, losing his temper.

Ema seemed to turn into a daze, like that of a harshly rejected fangirl. Her eyes widened with surprise and confusion.

"This isn't working." Klavier sighed, feeling more anger at himself rather than at Ema. After all, she hadn't done anything wrong.

It was his fault.

A small spark of the old Ema seemed to flicker in her eyes. "I thought this was what you wanted all along." Ema said coldly.

"Of course it was. I finally had you at my…"

Klavier paused to contemplate the wording. "Well, to be correct—I had you at my chest, really."

The detective didn't reply.

"But…if this is what I had really wanted, it looks like I was a very shallow man, fräulein."

"You'll have to forgive me—I thought you _were_ a shallow man, Klavier." Ema said, looking boredly out the window.

"Fräulein…"

A smile came to Klavier's lips, and finally a smirk. "I know that somewhere inside of you, there was a part of you that wanted you to give in." he said smugly, buttoning up his shirt once more.

"Excuse me!?" Ema asked in a shocked voice. "I would never!"

"But see here…you're perfectly fine. Not in any daze or hypnosis from the pheromones. You are utterly and completely yourself."

"Utterly and completely mean the same thing, fop."

"See? You weren't at all fazed by those pheromones! You are, and you were wholly yourself for the entire time, even when you were crazily inhaling my cologne! You yourself wished to—!"

"Ok, ok—wait." Ema interrupted. "Let's get this straight glimmer-boy. You're saying that I was only _acting_ crazy for that entire time, and that I wasn't actually 'out of my mind'?"

"Ja." Klavier said excitedly, having realized that it meant.

"So, you're saying that I actually _wanted_ to do all those things to you, pheromones or no pheromones?"

"Ja, ja."

Ema contemplated the idea. She snorted. "In your dreams, glimmer-boy. Unless you can prove this claim?"

"Look at you now—barely a minute after all that, and you're fine. No daze, no headaches and certainly no amnesia as to what happened. Your mind is sharp enough to find the similarity between the words '_completely'_ and '_utterly'_."

The detective's eyes widened and she froze as she realized. "N-nooo!"

"Oh, ja!" Klavier cried triumphantly. "You know you want me, Ema Skye—whether you like it or not!"

"N-no, I must have been acting unconsciously because of a chemical reaction in my brain to the pheromones, I must have zoned out until some sort of loud noise or something, it's not happening to me, I hate you, that's a proven scientific fact, there's got to be a logical explanation for this, I can't breathe in here, it's so stuffy…!"

Having run out of breath on her desperate rant in search of a logical explanation, Ema felt light-headed and she started hyperventilating again. "H-help…"

She fainted, thankfully not having much space to fall anywhere in her tiny car and so, saving her from any injuries.

Physical injuries, that is. The injuries to her mind would be more severe.

* * *

BUWAHAHAH!!! Ahem. The inspiration is when my friend and I went Mother's Day shopping. After probably an hour of walking around searching for the perfect jewellery, we took a break at some department store sniffing…you guessed it.

Perfume. Chanel, Davidoff, Estee Lauder, Elizabeth Arden…

Here's an explanation, if Ema's theory is correct—she was in a daze until some loud noise. Remember when Klavier snapped "No!" That could be the loud noise, and if you read that part again—it'll prove it!

Review! Do you think Ema's theory is correct, or did she _really_ want Klavier, pheromones or no pheromones? Next chapter, we'll find out how many of you think she did want Klavier, or if it was the pheromones! But only if you review!

Wow, I only need eight more reviews!!


	33. Excuse Cologne 3

_Eureka!_

For those who know the connection between Gyakuten Saiban/Kenji and that saying…

WOW, I'm up to 200! Well, 204, to be precise~

WAAAH, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!

(In no particular order)

Midnight-Moonlight-Gal

kaito142

Steph.107

S (anon)

Anon (duh, anonymous)

Alchemical Angel

Gavin Gal

Mina

PANTIES (Eh..?)

PetalKat

Dragonridingattorney43

and last but not least - sonicandlink!

Oh, and according to the reviews..

The majority of you rule in Klavier's favour! (Most of you think that Ema really wanted Klavier, pheromones or not) Poor, poor Ema...I'll have to say sorry to her sometime :)

Well, I've found the perfect idea! Whilst writing "High", the sequel to "Cologne" I had the funniest idea in a while…

Here it is.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Gyakuten Saiban/Kenji © Capcom_

_Short and Sweet © MissYoui_

Having contemplated the effects of his new and improved cologne, Klavier lay in bed, gently tapping his bottle of pheromone/cologne with a lazy smile on his face.

This was the key.

The ultimate way. He'd cracked Ema Skye with it once, and he could finally shatter her defence walls and storm the castle.

It was almost poetic, really. He loved every word and part of his genius plan.

He loved it with as much fever as he did the victim of the plan itself—Ema Skye.

He walked in, keeping a low profile so that no one else smelt his cologne this time. He hurried to his office where he knew that the detective would be sent at exactly 10:20AM to deliver a report to him.

He knew, because he had planned it to happen. He'd told the head detective to get the fräulein to run a little errand.

All he had to do was wait.

And when the time arrived…

_Time: 10:20AM  
Location: Prosecutor's Office_

The door opened faithfully to reveal a surprisingly placid Ema walking through the pigsty that was Klavier's office.

"Hello, fräulein. Working hard as ever, I see." He said with a sly smile. Getting up from his comfortable massage chair, Klavier walked over to his desk to examine the report.

He made sure that Ema caught a whiff of his cologne. He even heard the detective choke on the scented air.

_Yes, yes, make your move fräulein…_

The process was agonizingly slow this time—Ema moved slowly, sensing the cologne wafting around the prosecutor.

As she inhaled, the detective let out a deep sigh of satisfaction. Klavier was a little impatient, wrapping his arms around Ema's familiar shape from the last…experience.

He loved the way her body fit perfectly with his—whether it was a universal shape-plan for men's bodies to mould with their counter-part's, or if it meant they were perfect for each other…  
He didn't really care. As long as they were comfortable together, he was happy.

He let the events happen for a few precious moments before lifting Ema's head with an index finger under her chin.

"This is quite funny, actually." Klavier said softly, stroking the brunette's hair. Ema looked up with a question in her unfocused eyes.

"You want to know what's funny?" the prosecutor murmured, almost whispered.

"There are no pheromones in my cologne this time. You did it all by yourself, Ema."

* * *

BUWAHAHAHAH!!! I just cannot help but laugh—there are two possibilities we can draw from this:

Ema Skye loves acting crazy when smelling Klavier's cologne as an excuse to make out with him.

OR - Ema just likes Klavier's cologne. I mean really, REALLY likes his cologne. I mean, some cologne don't smell that bad actually…

Davidoff's Cool Water for men doesn't smell bad…I'd imagine Klavier's cologne to be light, fresh and sharp—maybe...

Oh, that just inspired me. I'm on a roll!


	34. Aftershave Cologne 4

Inspiration!

So, after writing short and sweet chapter after chapter—I've been getting inspired by just writing.

About time—after an inspiration drought, the inspiration should be gushing at me like a waterfall!

Inspired by: Short and Sweet chapter "Excuse".

Also inspired by: _Englishman in New York_—by _Sting_.

It's a perfect song describing the Gavin brothers, I think. Mostly Kristoph, though.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Gyakuten Saiban/Kenji © Capcom_

_Short and Sweet © MissYoui

* * *

_

It's strange really. We all know that men start growing beards or moustaches. But has anyone actually seen Klavier…with that kind of thing?

Can anyone imagine him with Phoenix's hobo beard stubble? I mean, not even Kristoph has a beard/moustache whatever!

Well, there's a reason.

Ema Skye found it when she woke up one morning at his penthouse. Dressed in the pyjamas she'd packed (no embarrassing cross-dressing situations), she was about to splash some cold water on her face to wake up when she found the prosecutor already in the small en suite.

"What are you doing." She asked dryly, still sleepy. _Why does he look like a blonde Santa Clause? _

Ema blinked, rubbing her eyes to clear her vision. The Santa Clause beard was simply white goop. Christmas wasn't coming anytime soon.

"Careful—it's sharp." Klavier said, his blue eyes completely concentrating on the mirror in front of him.

In curiosity, Ema poked him. "I said careful, fräulein." Klavier scolded her, flicking a stray bunch of hair out of his way.

Next, she drew a small line in the white…goop plastered all over his face. Ema snorted, and started laughing as she eventually made a silly face in the white foam.

"Ema, I said it's sharp!" Klavier said once again, taking his time with the sharp blade in his hand. "Or did you want to lose a finger?" he sighed, lifting his head to get a better angle.

"What is this, some sort of male morning ritual?" Ema snorted, pouting when Klavier killed her smiley face with a clear-cut wipe of the razor.

"Actually, yes. It's like women with their appearance. Clean-shaven men are notably better kept than…others."

"Are you saying that Mr Wright isn't a tidy man?!" Ema snapped. "All his lawbooks are organized by name and everything, y'know. All his case files and all that—all _neat and tidy_!" _Unlike yours._

Klavier didn't respond—he was busy concentrating on the mirror.

"And what about Apollo?" Ema asked out of curiosity. "I don't even think he's old enough for a…oh, wait."

"Herr Forehead is twenty-two. I do think it's odd."

After breakfast, when Klavier was washing up the dishes, Ema came over to him, dressed and ready.

"You know something?" she asked, randomly taking a cloth and drying the dishes.

"What?"

"I think I'd prefer if you had a bit of stylish stubble." Ema pondered out loud, placing a dry dish in place on the rack. With her free hand, she gripped Klavier's chin. "It'll make you seem older." She said, slowly contemplating the smooth skin.

"I'm not aiming to be older, fräulein."

"But still…you never told me you shaved."

"All respectable men do."

"Really?"

"Why not?"

The dishes were done, and Klavier was going to find his keys when Ema stopped him.

"Mmmm….that smells nice." She said, letting the prosecutor gently kiss her forehead.  
Klavier laughed. "That isn't my cologne, fräulein. That's—"

"I know what it is. It's aftershave."

"If you were wondering, I didn't put any pheromones in that."

_Good_. "Not that it'd make any difference anyway…"

Ema wondered which one of her thoughts she'd voiced.

"…Let's drop this subject." The prosecutor said.

* * *

Hm…I wonder…

Ok, so I re-read this in a better state of mind (this was written at like...midnight) and this is probably something more befitting a drawing..

Anyone with a DeviantArt account (don't make one just for this - you can't delete them) - I welcome you to try and draw a scene from this!

And yes - I have a DeviantArt account...but everytime I edit my pictures, I end up ruining them!

Waaaah!

Review?


	35. Onions

Teehee…

Well, I hope you enjoyed the Cologne series…rather unexpected, especially the spin-off "Aftershave", but hey!

Wow, chapter thirty-five! Stay tuned for chapter thirty-six—although it's not an official two-shot, they are sort of related.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Klavier Gavin or Ema Skye—they belong solely to Capcom_

_Short and Sweet © MissYoui

* * *

_

Ema Skye never trusted single male cookers who happened to have two full-time jobs, screaming fangirls and lived by themselves.

Never, EVER.

She was still suspicious when Klavier had invited her over for dinner at his place.  
No, not some fancy restaurant in the upper part of town—HIS PLACE.

"What, so you can poison me with some aphrodisiac?" the detective had snorted, contemplating the invitation whilst munching on her Snackoos.

"I wouldn't need to—after all, aren't I attractive enough?" Klavier smirked. "Come now—I'll pick you up if there's any transport issues." He offered.

"I can drive myself." Ema had said, pouting in no general direction. Crap, she had just accepted the invitation!_  
Me and my big mouth._

"Good!" Klavier said happily. "Dinner will be ready by 7, so do come early—I've got a surprise for you."

"I can hardly contain myself." The detective said dryly.

* * *

But Ema did come early—she dressed for the occasion too.  
In a simple short black dress, her ballet-styled shoes and signature lab coat, Klavier invited her in with a warm smile.

"Glad you could make it." He said, taking her coat and hanging it on the…coat rack?

"Is that another guitar?" Ema asked, staring at the supposed "coat rack". It looked like a guitar that had been stretched especially for hanging coats on it.

The prosecutor chuckled. "Nein, that's just my coat rack. Like it?"

"That's a coat rack?"

Klavier laughed. "Now, let's see what this little dress looks like." He said, taking Ema's hand and twirling her around to get a full circle view of the detective's choice of clothing.

"Beautiful…" he breathed, twirling Ema into his arms.

"I thought this was just dinner?" the detective asked.

"A dinner _date_, baby." Klavier corrected.

"You didn't say date." Ema said. "You didn't say date!" she repeated louder.

"So explain…why the dress?"

Ema froze—why _had_ she chosen to wear a dress? It was just dinner at the fop's.  
The fop who liked wearing his fancy purple jacket anywhere he went. Maybe he'd expected her to be in formal attire.  
Unconsciously, she must have thought that.

"You're a fancy guy—how would you feel if I turned up in my pyjamas?" Ema asked back, looking up at Klavier's steel-blue eyes with defiance.

"Well…" he started. "We would have skipped dinner, ordered pizza instead and watched some good old high school musicals. I'm rather fond of the karaoke version, actually."

There was a silence. "On the contrary!" Klavier said suddenly. "You've chosen to wear this lovely little dress, and that calls for dinner as arranged."

The prosecutor twirled Ema out of his arms again, kissing her hand before releasing it again.

"If you keep spinning me around, I'll end up being too sick for dinner." Ema said, self consciously rubbing the spot where Klavier had kissed her.

"Come on, fräulein—what's life without a few turnabouts?" he chuckled before turning back to the kitchen and leaving her alone to wander the house.

"I won't be long…Ema."

_Huh. He finally learnt my name._

It was a while exploring the modern styled apartment before something curious happened.  
Was that…hiccupping she could hear from the kitchen?

Tip-toeing around the rooms until she found her way back to the kitchen again, Ema's theories flew about wildly in her mind.

_Maybe he's making something he's allergic to.  
Maybe he's getting overly sentimental that I actually came over.  
Is he choking? Do I know the Heimlich manoeuvre? _

_Maybe he's suffering cardiac arrest! Ugh, I don't want to do mouth to mouth!_

No, no, no and no.  
In fact, Ema found the prosecutor professionally chopping up…onions?  
He was crying!

_Wow. _

Ema was leaning over so much that she tipped over to the other side and almost lost her balance, letting out an involuntary squeal.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped, actually seeing tears running down Klavier's cheeks. It was alarming, to say the least.

"Does the fräulein have a heart?" Klavier asked jokingly, blinking another set of tears from his eyes. "It's quite alright—I'm just—"

"I know, I know." Ema amended hastily. She gestured to the onions with a nod. "It's just…a surprise."

The prosecutor laughed again. "My, my…I'm a human being too, Ema. Despite my startlingly good looks and musical talents."

"I know that." She said quietly, letting her gaze drop to the tiled floor when Klavier turned back to his cooking.

Pasta. Or to be more precise, _spaghetti_.

_Nostalgic. _Ema suddenly thought, reminded of the previous spaghetti incident.

"Anything I can do?" she asked suddenly, walking over to observe the sciences of cooking.

"Now, now—a good host never makes their guests work."

"You're not making me work—I'm doing it of my own will." Ema argued, taking in the delicious aroma.

"A good gentleman will avoid letting the lady work."

"You're not a very good gentleman anyway."

Klavier sniffed, blinking more tears.

"Or maybe you just don't want me to see you as a big crybaby." Ema said dryly, flinching when another set of fresh tears came.

He was worse than the time she had failed the exam!

The frypan sizzled when the chopped onions were added to the rest of the ingredients. With what seemed like expert concentration and timing, the prosecutor turned to the boiling pot of noodles, lowering the heat down to a simmer.

He picked out a single noodle with a fork and gave it to Ema with a teary smile. "I do apologise for the…emotion—would you do the honours?" Klavier asked, blinking again.

"Honours?" Ema repeated.

"Tell me if I passed the test. Can I cook?"

"Oh. So…what do I do?"

"See that wall over there?" Klavier asked, pointing to the wall just beside the door.

Ema's mouth opened automatically. "You're kidding me." She said, looking from the fork to the wall and back again.

"Absolutely not, fräulein!" Klavier laughed, sniffing as another set of tears came.

"Alright…"

The noodle was flung into the wall where it was stuck there. Ema was still staring at it—until she heard Klavier laughing. "Bravo, fräulein!" he cried.

_Literally_ cried. Even more tears were cascading down his tanned face.

"Would you quit crying now?" Ema asked, exasperated at the amount of water that he was wasting.

"I apologise—"

"Don't."

The detective raised a hand and slowly caught a tear on the tip of her index finger, observing it.  
"It's not because of the onions now, is it?" she asked, reaching up again to slowly wipe away another tear.

"What do you think?" Klavier asked.

"I think you're a big crybaby." The detective replied, holding one side of the prosecutor's face in her hand.

"My, my…a crybaby? Me?"

He leant forward and gently kissed her forehead. "Jumping to conclusions again…" he murmured, reaching up and placing his own hand over the detective's hand.

_Correct conclusions, nonetheless…_

"Dinner?" Ema suddenly asked, gesturing to the finished noodles and sauce.

"I'd love some, thank you very much." Klavier smiled.

* * *

Well, there goes "Onions". I'm not actually sure what inspired this one…it just came into my mind one day.

Next chapter—thirty six…

Review?


	36. Guitar

Woot!

Ah, so much inspiration has flooded me all of a sudden…I gave up on the aphrodisiac one. It's such an overused plot

Instead, I've got a brand new, ORIGINAL never-been-thought-of-before idea! Hooray for original creativity!

I apologize for the lack of updates—I've been busy, I caught chronic writer's block, I was in shock that real life love sucks compared to fictional love…

Please forgive meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Well, this was inspired by watching an episode of Hana Yori Dango/Boys over Flowers (The Korean version of course)

Whoo, I feel alive again!

* * *

_Disclaimer: Gyakuten Saiban/Kenji © Capcom_

_Hana Yori Dango (both Jap and Korean versions) do not belong to me_

_Short and Sweet © MissYoui_

_

* * *

_

One day, just for a little bit of a change—Ema Skye dared Klavier Gavin to have a day without money.

He had to leave his money at home. All of it—wallet, credit card, spare change and everything.

But in exchange, Ema had to leave her money home too.

So, lunch wasn't a fancy restaurant—Ema had packed some home-baked cookies (rather strangely shaped, but still tasty), chicken sandwiches and a few simple sushi rolls with cucumber.

Lunch was instead a picnic at People Park.

"Fräulein, I'm surprised you can cook." Klavier joked, happily biting into a squiggle shaped cookie.

Ema glared at him before finishing her second sushi roll. "It's a matter of science. Be good at science, and you're great at almost anything, fop." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The chicken sandwiches were finished by Ema—Klavier had taken his time watching Ema eat rather than eat himself.

After lunch, the two went for a walk around the city—when Ema spotted something.

She gasped. "I-it can't be…"

Brand-spanking new scientific glasses—night-vision, heat-sensors, temperature gauges…

The works.

"I-I have to get those…!" she gasped, unconsciously tapping her own scientific glasses and pulling them down to her eyes.

"Not to worry, fräulein." Klavier smiled, reaching into his pocket before frowning.

"Ach...we left our money home today, ja?"

Ema might as well have cried right there and then. There they were—the ultimate in scientific gadgets, just a mere price tag away from her…

This was a closing-down sale…this shop would close forever at the end of the day.

And her beloved dream glasses would disappear…forever.

Well, at least she knew what it felt like to be a hobo like Phoenix Wright. It didn't feel good.

"Wait right here, fräulein." Klavier said suddenly, running off down the street.

"H-hey, fop!" Ema called, watching the prosecutor disappear over the horizon.

_Don't tell me he's running all the way to his house and back…  
Idiot.

* * *

_

_It's not far from here…yes, here!__ Ach, what a disappointment…not an electric one in sight._

He would have to do with an acoustic.

Pushing aside the faint memories of his teenage years, Klavier quickly spotted the nearest guitar and made a beeline to it and its owner.

"Hi, I'm so sorry." He started, bending down to the owner. "May I borrow your guitar?" Klavier asked, smiling in an effort to charm.

"Why?" the younger teen boy asked suspiciously. "You wanna play?"

Klavier blinked. "Excuse me, but do you know who I am?" he asked.

The teen boy rolled his eyes. "Look, it's been a year since The Gavinners broke up. Get over it, man. They're not coming back, no matter how many fans they've got."

_Ach, that hit __home…_

"You never know, I might become a solo singer. Group things weren't really my thing, ja?"

The boy's eyes widened in shock. "M-Mr Gavin?! The rock-god of the modern world?!"

"Ja. In the flesh, of course." Klavier nodded with amusement. "I'll pay you half of what I earn, if you lend me your guitar." He offered.

"So…will you say ja?"

The guitar was handed over, and the prosecutor strummed to check if it was in tune.

"I always keep my guitar in tune, sir." The teen boy said proudly. "It's all good to go."

"Then it's showtime."

* * *

Ema took one last look at the glasses before turning to go and find the fop.

_Speaking of which...where'd he go?_

A faint sound could be heard—the familiar strumming of…

Ema ran across the street, barely missed a car and strained her ears for the music she could hear—and that voice…

_Well, it seems that listening to the fop in his office wasn't a complete waste of my time…at least I know it's him._

A huge crowd had formed, listening in awe to this free performance by a long-gone legend of rock. Coins and several notes were tossed into an open guitar case; some people were recording on their phones…

But the clear and honeyed tones of a certain singer's voice rang clear in Busker's Street, being accompanied by the soft strums of the guitar in his lap. Even though it should have sounded like a concert with screaming fangirls, there were no screams that were heard.

Everyone was dead silent, listening to the long-lost voice of Klavier Gavin, who hadn't performed publically in almost a year.

"_Have you tried thinking about me, given any thought about me—the times we stayed together like lovers…?  
I still love you—it seems like I should forget you_

_But when I see the picture that we took together__…  
I can never forget you, baby…_

_Always, more than love__…"_

The last chord from the guitar sounded, and the crowd erupted into the familiar screaming, clapping, cheering and general chaotic sounds of a concert.

"F-fop! What are you doing?!"

The familiar sound of Ema Skye's voice cut through the ovation as she rushed through the crowd to stare at the money in the guitar case.

It had to be more than two hundred dollars.

Having caught Ema's expression, Klavier smiled. "Now, that's plenty for your little toy, ja fräulein Skye?"

* * *

Awwwwww!! In case you don't get what happened—Klavier went busking for money so he could buy Ema those new glasses.  
Yes, I know you have to have a licence for busking…but hey, can't you bend the rules for love once in a while? I mean, he speeds on his motorcycle…ja?

The lyrics to that song were stolen off another song (a song called _Graze_ by _SHINee_)  
I don't own them! But I did make up the "_Always, more than love_" bit, so it's not completely copied.

One of the singers in _SHINee_ sounds like Klavier…I always listen hard to hear his particular voice ^^

Once again: I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER. There's hardly any Klema to read now…I'm sure you suffered as much as I did when searching up Klema.

And to specific authors—_Geneth_, _strawberryfzz_, _Steph.107_ , _Luminescence1203_, _Alchemical Angel_—I updated, so you better update too!

Review?


	37. Thoughts

yO!

So, after a long absence (once again) MissYoui is back!

This was inspired (once again) by my good friend Glorious (once again: she's not a writer here) going on and on about thinking about boys.

Ugh, if I had a dollar for everytime she jumped to a conclusion…lets say I wouldn't be here writing fanfics. I could be out there publishing a book!

Also inspired by: _Gee__—_by _SNSD_

SNSD songs always remind me of Trucy.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I d__o not have a dollar for Glorious' conclusion jumping, ergo:_

_Gyakuten Saiban/Kenji © Capcom  
Short and Sweet © MissYoui

* * *

_

"Today…is Thursday, right?" Ema asked pensively.

Trucy nodded. "Today is Thursday, because I'm doing a show tonight." She replied with a smile.

"Hm…Thursday…"

Trucy's suspicions took over her mind. "What are you thinking of…?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing." Ema said hastily.

Trucy wasn't convinced. "Oh really…?"

"Really."

"Are you sure…?" Trucy tried again, sensing the slightest trace amount of tension.

"I'm sure."

"Hm…" Trucy said, also thinking. "So, did you see Mr Gavin today?" she asked.

Tension rose in the air—Ema's gaze slid to Trucy suspiciously. "Why…are you asking?" the detective asked warily.

Trucy smiled at the increasing tension—she'd hit the spot!

"Were you thinking of…Mr Gavin?!" she suddenly asked, pointing an accusing finger at Ema.

"W-what?!" the detective spluttered with shock. The tension emanating off the detective exploded suddenly at Trucy's question.  
"W-why would I be thinking of that annoying fop?!" she snapped.

"Easy Ema—no need to get defensive!" Trucy smiled. "That's Polly's job." She added.

"So, why do you think I was thinking of the fop?" Ema asked.

"Well, you didn't answer _my_ question, did you?"

Ema pouted. "Hmph. If you absolutely need to know, I haven't seen him today." She said cautiously.

"Aha!" Trucy cried. "So you were thinking of him!" she said triumphantly. "And to add to that—you were wondering if it was Thursday because you'd normally go to see him, which means that you're excited about seeing Mr Gavin!"

"Is that so, fräulein Skye?"

Ema froze at the voice behind her. She glared at Trucy, who in return, smiled goofily back.

"Of course not." The detective said in a calm tone. "And besides…" Ema added. "I'm busy today."

Klavier chuckled. "Ah, fräulein?" he asked to Trucy. "I believe Herr Forehead is waiting for you outside."

"Ok!"

And with that, Trucy rushed off, stealing one last glance behind her as she went to find Apollo, leaving Ema alone with Klavier.

"You know, fräulein...there's nothing wrong with admitting your feelings for me." Klavier smirked, looking over Ema's shoulder and resting his chin next to her head.

"What feelings?" the detective asked innocently.

"My, my…playing dumb was never a good look for you, fräulein."

Ema turned around to stare at Klavier. "Are you calling me dumb?"

"Of course not." Klavier replied, repeating the detective's earlier words. "But I am calling you a terrible liar." He whispered cheekily, slowly wrapping his arms around the detective's waist.

"Dammit…why do you have to be so good at your job?"

"Because I am. Now, confess your feelings to me baby—you know you're guilty."

Ema snorted.

"In your dreams, glimmer-boy.

_Now kiss me_."

* * *

Short, but I guess it's better than keeping you guys waiting…wow, I never knew I had over two hundred reviews!?

WOW!! Two hundred and sixty-six (266) reviews! That…is unbelievable!

A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS!! You know who you are, and I guess this chapter will be my "I'm sorry" gift for not updating.

Yes, Thursday was a very meaningful day for me. It was the day that I met a real-life bishie. For real! (Of course, Klavier totally beats him) and this bishie became the source of my torment every day at school from Glorious.

"Are you thinking of…_**him**_!?"

"It's ok to admit that you like him, Youi…"

(Glorious)^____^ __" (me)

Pft, as if I like him…

Review? I wonder if I can reach…THREE HUNDRED REVIEWS?! WOW!


	38. Fat

Woot!

After such a long inspiration drought, it's good to see some ideas coming out!

Guess who? It's Glorious who inspired it…again.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Gyakuten Saiban/Kenji © Capcom  
Short and Sweet © MissYoui

* * *

_

"Hey Polly."

"Hm?"

"Did you know that Mr Gavin took Ema out on a dinner date last night?"

"That was nice of him."

"And apparently, something happened last night!"

"…do I want to know?"

"Well, I only heard the rumour…they called it a "wild fantasy in be—"

"Trucy!"

"What?"

"Where did you hear this from!?"

"I heard the head detective gossiping about it…"

…_I should stop going to the precinct with Trucy. She's getting influenced…_

_Mr Wright is going to kill me._

So when the attorney caught sight of Ema, he was pretty shocked. At least Trucy wasn't there to witness it…

"Ema!" Apollo greeted.

"Hey kid." Ema smiled. "What's up? You look surprised."

Apollo's mouth opened, but no words came out. "Ema, I…never knew you and Mr Gavin…"

Ema's smile faded. "Oh, that. Head Detective again…"

"Err…so, how's Mr Gavin feeling?" Apollo asked awkwardly.

"How should I know?" Ema grumbled, exhaling with a roll of her eyes as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"And…you?" the attorney asked.

"I guess I'm ok." Ema said. Shouldn't have had so much lunch…" she sighed, looking down at her stomach.

"Um, Ema?"

"Hm?"

"I uh…well…err..."

Apollo struggled with his words. "C-congrats." He finally spat out.

Ema raised an eyebrow. "Ok…thanks?"

"_Mein liebe_!"

Klavier came walking in happily, placing a slightly protective arm around Ema's shoulders as he greeted Apollo.

"I see you've heard the rumours, ja?" the prosecutor asked jovially.

"I—yeah."

An awkward silence passed. "Um, Ema…?" Apollo tried again.

"What is it?"

"When's the baby due?"

Ema's smile faded quickly. "Baby?" she repeated quietly. "What baby, Apollo?"

_Oops._

"Err, well…"

"We're having a baby?" Klavier asked, looking at Ema and then her stomach.

"No, we aren't having a baby." Ema said suspiciously. "Where did you hear this from?" she asked.

"Oh, I didn't exactly…hear it…kinda…guessed?"

Ema's expression turned from bad to worse—she stared at Apollo with as much disgust she could muster.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"N-no!" Apollo stuttered, watching Klavier's face also turn sour. "It's just that I thought…!"

"Thought _what_, Herr Forehead?" Klavier asked in a dangerously quiet tone. "Are you accusing me?"

"You—she, her hand, on her stomach—last night, I heard…a wild fantasy!" Apollo stammered in fear of the couple in front of him, absolutely dangerous looking.

The pair looked at each other before focusing back on Apollo.

"Did he just call me pregnant?" Ema asked coldly.

"I believe so, fräulein Skye. And I believe…Herr Forehead's imagination has run away with him."

Although Ema's scowl remained on her face, Klavier started chuckling.  
"My, my—_Herr Forehead_ of all people!" he laughed, jokingly placing a hand on Ema's stomach. "Pregnant indeed…" the prosecutor murmured, chuckling to himself whilst shaking his head in disbelief at Apollo.

"It's not funny!" Ema sulked, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Oh _baby_…" Klavier joked, pulling the detective in an embrace in an attempt to comfort her.  
"You don't think that I was _**that**_ stupid last night?"

Apollo was shocked. _S-so it's true! _He thought, horrified as he caught sight of just how close the couple in front of him were—the proximity of their bodies seemed…_closer_ than normal. His eyes seemed to pick up the little things, like the arm around the waist, the hand on her hip—and her head buried in his shirt…  
Mental images, theories and thoughts raced around his mind faster than he could stop them.

"Come to think of it—you _**should**_ watch your sugar intake, fräulein!"

"S-shut up! It's not funny!"

"And besides…" Klavier continued, stroking Ema's hair in a soothing gesture.

"It hasn't even been twenty-four hours since it happened. The fertilization process is actually—"

"Ok, ok—I take it back!!" Apollo cried, covering his ears in defence. "Just stop talking about it, i take it all back!"

Klavier sighed. "Forehead, some maturity please."

"And Apollo?" Ema asked.

"Y-yeah?"

"Try not to look so shocked."

* * *

As Ema said—don't look so shocked—people who are pregnant don't have to have that ultra huge bump. It can just be a small bump.

So, I'm guessing that Ema (like me) will have eaten too much sugar and have gained a small bump. Eheh, my commerce teacher is pregnant—she's not ultra fat (pardon me) but she does have a small bump.

Glorious inspired this when we were talking about the commerce teacher with another friend (we'll codename her as Yuki)—"I wonder what it would be like if you went to someone saying "are you pregnant?" and they aren't!"

Review?


	39. Leaving

Inspiration hurts sometimes...

Ah, being a teenager sucks sometimes.

You can't help but think about stuff you'd rather forget about. *sigh* -__-

This oneshot was inspired by a real-life situation and repeated day-dreams.

I apologize for not updating!

Also inspired by: _I Don't Care_—by _2NE1_

More KPop! Maybe I should look up JPop too…I hear Bigbang is doing Jap music…

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gyakuten Saiban/Kenji.  
Short and Sweet © MissYoui

* * *

_

Throughout the whole day, a bunch of sighs and frustrated groans could be heard coming from a certain desk in Criminal Affairs.

* * *

"_Are you gonna be there or not?"_

_He seemed to blank out for a moment before replying. "No. I won't be here by then." _

_She blinked in confusion. "What?" _

"_I'll be out of the country for a while, fräulein."_

"_W...w-what!? W-where are you going?!"_

"_A special tour that I've been invited to. And…I might return to Germany for a while."_

"_A…while?"_

"_A very long while, fräulein. Possibly more than two years."_

_A brief silence passed before the prosecutor chuckled. "Why, Detective Skye! Is that disappointment in your eyes I see?"_

"_No. I'm just surprised you didn't tell me earlier." She said coolly. _

"_I'm sorry—it came up fairly recently, and I only just made my decision."_

"_Mmhmm." She nodded._

"_I assure you, no-one else knows of this yet."_

_Another silence passed, and the detective was struggling to understand the sudden wave of __melancholy she had inside._

"_You'd better bring me a souvenir when you come back—one for each birthday and Christmas missed." She smiled._

"…_of course." He smiled back at her, the sadness in his eyes clearly visible.

* * *

_

It had only been a day since he had told her of his departure.

Of course, he was still here—thirty minutes drive to the Prosecutor's Office, sitting in his office with a guitar, no doubt. But he wouldn't be here for her birthday. Or this year's Halloween, Thanksgiving or Christmas. Or the next year. Or the next.

_He might not even come back at all._

And since then, Ema couldn't focus on her work. One moment, going through her reports, the next—day-dreaming about a possible farewell situation at the airport.

Maybe, if she took a holiday sometime, she would meet him in some country—walk down an exotic beach together, talk together backstage at some fancy venue…

Maybe she would meet him at the same hotel—have breakfast together, see each other at dinner…maybe sneak to each other's room…

In the middle of these day-dreams, Ema realized she wasn't on task and couldn't help but let out a groan of frustration as she tackled the reports again with a fading gusto.

_I don't care about him!_

_So why can't I stop thinking about this?!_

Around lunch, a whole bunch of empty Snackoo packets that had missed the bin were lying around Ema's desk—the sounds of vigorous Snackoo munching joined the continuous groans and sighs that came from the detective's desk.

_He said he was going back to Germany too…_

_Germany's in Europe…maybe I can convince Lana to…_

_Ugh! No, not again!_

"What is _**wrong**_ with me!?" Ema snapped out loud, earning a bunch of stares from the surrounding workers.

_As if I have a chance of meeting him. He's one person amongst millions and millions of other people!_Ema thought, tearing up as the probabilities added up to a daunting result.

After a moment of clearing her head, Ema let out another sigh, burying her head in her arms in an effort to hide from the stares that the head detective was giving her.

…_I am so pathetic sometimes…_

The day was ending, and Ema was almost finished with her paperwork—after being interrupted by several day-dreams.

As she looked at the clock, the detective felt a pang of disappointment.

_I thought he would come to visit—drop off a few case files…_

_No…he would have gotten someone else to do it for him._

"…Detective Skye!"

"W-what?!" Ema asked, flustered by the sudden noise.

"You're free to go." The head detective said gruffly, shuffling through her reports.

Ema's mind switched from blank to dazed continuously as she walked down the hallway and out the precinct.

Reaching her car, the detective scanned the area one last time—and catching sight of a certain prosecutor on his motorcycle.

He seemed to be talking to someone—the officer saluted before scurrying off.

As the officer ran off, the motorcycle's engine growled and revved up—and just before the vehicle sped away, the rider turned in Ema's general direction before urging the motorcycle onto a busy intersection.

_...I know he saw me._

Normally, he would have come up to her—not this time.

_You talk to a random __officer, but you don't talk to me?_

A week passed—Ema's birthday was today, and just as he had said—Klavier Gavin was already on tour by then. The detective came early to work that morning, telling herself the same thing over and over again.

_I'll get over him. I know I will._

The only people there were the security guards, and they hardly offered her a greeting in the hallway.

On her desk was something she'd never expected.

_Happy Birthday, mein Fräulein Skye_

_M__y thoughts go out to you from across the seven seas_

_It won't be long until you'__re rightfully by my side again._

_Another year older, another year wiser…or not._

_My dearest Fräulein Skye is growing up, ja?_

_I know you'll eagerly await my return._

It wasn't signed—but the handwriting and the unmistakable "Fräulein" were enough for identification. Beside the note was a small bear—wearing her scientific glasses and lab coat.

_Pft. "eagerly await my return" my foot. _

_In your dreams, fop!_ Ema laughed, picking up the teddy bear and hugging it with spirited delight.

* * *

Aww! Too bad it won't happen in real life—I changed it to make a happy ending, because everyone loves happy endings.

Review?


	40. Handcuffed

Getting the groove back

So, after finding…NEW MUSIC, my inspiration has returned (for now).

Yes, I know some of you know what I was previously going to write for this chapter—but I changed my idea.

Thank you to all my reviewers and readers—I've got over THREE HUNDRED REVIEWS!

Inspired by: _Candy Man_—by _Brown Eyed Girls_

And _Abracadabra_—also by _Brown Eyed Girls_

It's been a while since I wrote…this type of story.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Gyakuten Saiban/Kenji © Capcom  
Short and Sweet © MissYoui

* * *

_

_Time: 11:34AM_

_Location: Penthouse._

It was on a grey morning that Ema Skye sat waiting patiently at a certain prosecutor's bedside reading a fashion magazine of all things.

She heard a groan and looked up from the celebrity page she had been on. "Sleep well?" she asked, flicking to the next page of the magazine.

"Mmmm…morning, mein sunshine."

_What sunshine? It looks like it's about to rain outside__…_

Ema flicked through the magazine absent-mindedly, ignoring the loving gaze coming from the prosecutor lying beside her.

"Oh, you shouldn't try to move too much." The detective said, finally putting the magazine down.

"Hm?"

"I'll let you go after breakfast."

Ema stood up from her seat, placing the magazine on the bedside table. "Don't get too upset, glimmer-boy. A girl like me deserves a meal in peace after what you put me through last night."

She smiled, placing a gentle kiss on the prosecutor's forehead before leaving the bedroom with a triumphant smirk on her face.

…_sucker.

* * *

_

Klavier sighed blissfully, chuckling softly at the morning.

His laughter stopped when something around his wrist caught, stopping him from moving.

It came to him in an instant.

…_I've been handcuffed._

When it came to moving his other hand, the same thing happened—the same sensation of something hard and cold digging into his wrist.

Flicking off the blankets, there were indeed, two shiny rings around his wrists, connected to a long chain unlike his necklace and belt. He was effectively fixed to the bed—the classic handcuff strategy.

The very idea he'd planned on using the night before—only that it had backfired.

He groaned, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

_I should have known…it's __**fräulein Skye**__, after all.

* * *

_

It was a while until Ema finished her breakfast—she made sure to eat slowly and savour the feeling of not being cuddled, kissed or groped.

_Fop can't even keep his hands to himself… _Ema thought, rolling her eyes exasperatedly.

When the final dish was washed thoroughly and placed back in its original place, Ema walked slowly back to the master bedroom, dangling a little key from her hand.

The door opened to reveal Klavier sitting on the side of the bed—_completely handcuff free_.

"Really, a simple _no_ would have done it." He smirked, gingerly rubbing his wrists.

"H-how?!" Ema spluttered, dropping the key she had.

"You should know, fräulein—I'm a man prepared for any situation."

_Any situation, huh._

"And, fräulein?"

"What?"

"I believe I've got a little something of yours…"

Ema's eyes widened—one of them even twitched. "I-I was looking for that when I woke up." She growled, watching the prosecutor dangle her precious…item from a carefree finger.

"Well fräulein…come get it."

* * *

Wow, that's short. Anyone gonna guess what Klavier has that means so much to Ema?  
There's a clue—you can dangle it.


	41. Twister

I wonder how people have not thought of this yet.

I mean it was just dying for someone to think of it !

Enjoy ! And I'm moving my latest oneshot Looking Out back to Short and Sweet soon, I completely blanked about putting all klema oneshots here =.=

_Disclaimer; I own nothing but this idea._

* * *

One would often think questions such as "how on EARTH did a person like the Chief of detectives even get into such a position of power?"

But then, how did several members of the precinct get in? Such as Gumshoe?

These were the questions that were running through Ema's mind as she pondered whether to join the game of Twisters unfolding before her—the prize being two hundred dollars in cash (the chief had won a lottery and wished to share his happiness with everyone else)

"I'll play!" she blurted before she knew it.

Ema was confident—these were old men she was dealing with. She was still young and full of movement and elasticity—she could easily defeat them and claim that two hundred dollars for something a little more important than a year's supply of instant noodles.

Her mouth curved with a smirk. _It's on. _

"I'll play too." A melodious voice rang out over the room.

Ema froze. _No. _

_**NO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

She was too scared to look back at the person whose voice that had been. She was terrified.

"Ah, Mr—"

Ema blocked her ears, shut her eyes and recited the periodic table of elements to herself in a vain effort to deny the presence of a certain man.

By the time she'd gotten to no.20 and opened her eyes, he was standing right in front of her.

"Trying to calm yourself before the big game…fräulein?" Klavier smirked.

Ema cleared her throat, trying to ignore her mind screaming wilful denial at her. "Just why exactly are you playing for a measly 200 dollars?" she glared at him, wishing she had some Snackoos to throw at him.

"If it's so measly to you, why are _you_ playing, fräulein?" the prosecutor smiled, leaning in close like he always did. Invading her personal space. Breathing her air.

Ema leant back instinctively. _What's the point? He's going to be invading my space anyway._

"For fun, obviously!" Ema snapped, hoping her ice glare would make the prosecutor retreat into his own personal space.

"Ja, _obviously_ baby." Klavier leant in closer, their noses _juust_ touching. His steel-blue eyes were burning into her own with a fiery passion. "That makes two of us, ja?" he winked.

Ema could only glare back into those eyes—sparks were flying from their friction.

"Well." Klavier said, finally leaning out of her personal space. "Let's get down baby." He purred, taking his jacket off in one smooth motion. Turning to the nearest female, he handed his jacket over.

"Can you keep this safe for me fräulein?" said the fop, stunning the woman with a glimmerous smile.  
Said woman was speechless and could only nod.

Female officers in the room swooned.

Ema rolled her eyes as she took her own lab coat off and neatly aimed it at a nearby chair.  
_Cheap tricks to get attention. Psh.  
_She pouted.

The chief of police sat at his chair with the spinning board. He rubbed his hands together and grinned.

"Game on players!" he said gleefully, spinning the wheel.

They all stepped onto the familiar spotted mat, shoes in pairs everywhere around the floor.  
Everyone was staring at Gumshoe, who looked like he was sweating buckets. 200 dollars was a lot for a man like him.

"Left foot on red!" the chief announced.

"Ready to dance, fräulein?" Klavier said with a cheeky smile.

"You have no idea." Ema said nonchalantly.

The rounds passed, with poor Gumshoe out on the first go (his socks had made him slip on the mat) pulling down those around him.

He had sat looking more dejected than a lost puppy, often receiving glares that surpassed Ema's own death glare.

With every move Ema made, Klavier deliberately stepped closer into her personal space. They came face to face more times than the detective appreciated and closer than a comfortable proximity that Ema would have liked.

"Right foot on green!"

Ema came face to face once again with the prosecutor. "Hi." He chuckled.

"Hi?" the detective replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Dare I lean forward any further?" Klavier whispered into her ear, playfully running a few fingers through the ends of Ema's hair.

"W-What are you doing?" Ema exclaimed in surprise, leaning back in reaction. She didn't fall over, but her sudden outburst made someone else fall over.

_Oops._ Ema cringed.

"Now fräulein, it's not nice to scare the other players." Klavier chided gently, putting up his innocent face.

"Look who's talking!" Ema hissed back. "Don't you have your own hair to deal with?" she asked, consciously flicking her own out of Klavier's reach.

"If it's any consolation, you can always play around with mine." He smirked.

_Don't answer to that, it's a trap!_

The rounds passed and hands went to the ground—someone was being crushed by someone else, someone was almost touching their toes, Ema had to reach backwards to find the appropriate colour for her right hand—while Klavier had to reach forward.

They each found the same spot—Ema's hand was covered by the prosecutor's own, although there was barely any weight on it.

To make matters worse, the pair was already in a very awkward position—Ema, pushing herself off from the floor while Klavier was holding himself up over her.

"Well fräulein…this is interesting." He chuckled seductively. He leant in closer to her face and stared right into her eyes.

"Haha." Ema said with as much indifference as she could muster. In truth, she was only just hanging on—her arms were tiring with the fact that they were holding her up backwards and that gravity seemed to be cruel today.

"Wanna see me do push-ups?" he offered.

"What are you trying to do?" Ema asked, annoyed by his perpetual show-off attitude.

Klavier ignored her and lowered himself as far as he dared. Their noses were touching again.

"Would you mind getting your foppy face out of mine?"

"Certainly." Klavier smirked, pushing himself up. "One." He smiled triumphantly.

"Yes, because one is such an impressive number!"  
Ema gasped, imitating the prosecutor's fangirls. "Klavier Gavin did _one_ push up! Oh, he's so cool!"  
She rolled her eyes and made an effort to not go further than that.

She suddenly heard a small groan from above.

"You got tired from one push-up?" Ema hissed.

"No, it's not that…"

A sudden noise right beside the pair alerted them—someone had fallen to their doom.

Klavier's sunny smile turned into a slight look of pain—his teeth were clenched in the effort of not groaning any louder.

"What, you pulled a muscle?" Ema asked, worrying if the prosecutor fell, that he would take her down with him.

"No…my arms feel like they're on fire."

_HUH._ "Was that a lame attempt at song lyrics or do your arms really feel like that?"

"They…really do!"

"Well, SUCK IT UP, because mine started feeling like that five minutes ago." Ema snapped. "Lactic acid builds up in the muscle, which causes the sensation." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Now is really not a good time for a science lesson, fräulein." Klavier grimaced, breathing deep in an attempt to ignore the pain.

"Gavin, if you fall…" she threatened.

"Maybe." Klavier winked. He laughed at Ema's horrified expression. "But I bet that two hundred dollars that _you_ will fall before me."

"You sound confident, betting money you haven't even won yet."

"The facts are all there. You will fall before me."

"And if I don't?" Ema challenged.

"Well then, I was wrong." Klavier said nonchalantly.

_That's it? You're not paying me two hundred bucks?_

Someone crashed to the floor with a dull thud behind them, bringing down their neighbour.

"Well, our challengers have been the epitome of perseverance as they have been like that for the past _ten minutes_!" The chief announced with a huge grin on his face.

Ema and Klavier were the only ones left. Lactic acid buildup was so strong in both of them that their bodies were showing signs of giving up.

Ema's arms were numb. Her arms were close to buckling.

"It was nice playing with you, Detective." Klavier smirked.

Ema's eyes widened as she witnessed the impossible: Klavier Gavin's lips met her own as his eyes stared directly through her own and right into her soul.

As he left her, Ema's arms gave up and she started falling in shock.

"Ema?"

_What...?_

Klavier had just caught her with his free arm, wincing as the lactic acid made it harder to move. He let her down and collapsed on the floor with a sigh.

"Ach, my poor arms."

"And the winner is...!"

_I am not hearing this._

Despite the pain in her arms, Ema managed to get up, grab her coat and shoes and ran out, furious at her loss of more than just 200 dollars.

* * *

While Ema ran outside (speedily putting her shoes and coat back on whilst doing so), she realized she was running away from more than just her hurt pride; she was running away from a man who had kissed her with more feeling than the lyrics of his stupid songs.

She stopped running for a moment and the memory came flooding back; she might as well have been kissing the man right then and there.

_Eugh. _Ema shuddered, both in disgust and a little something else. She wasn't sure whether her heart was racing because she'd been running or because...

"Ema Skye."

"AAAAH !"

"Ow..."

* * *

Five minutes later, Ema and Klavier sat in the cafeteria, the latter holding an icepack where the detective had given him a fierce uppercut on the jaw.

Ema didn't feel any need to apologize; after all, the man had kissed her without permission. This was just payback.

"You've...got quite the punch." Klavier chuckled.

"What were you doing sneaking up on me like that?" Ema snapped.

Klavier's eyes widened in surprise. "You...didn't hear me?"

"Of course not."

The prosecutor nodded as he processed things in his head. "You must have been deep in your thoughts, ja?" he smiled.

Ema didn't reply. Klavier cleared his throat.

"Fräulein?" he said in a sing-songy voice.

Ema turned away.

"Guess what I have?" Klavier tried again, moving in front of the detective with a smile.

_My two hundred dollars? A forced kiss from me? My pride?...snackoos?_

Slowly, Ema's interest piqued and her eyes met with Klavier's.

The prosecutor happily waved a cheque in front of her face. "Here, it's yours." he said, attempting to comfort the detective.

Ema made a snatch for it but missed as the prosecutor cruelly raised his arm above her height.

"H-Hey!" she snapped.

"In return for your prize..." Klavier said slowly, matching Ema's eyes to make sure she was listening. Although her eyes were on the cheque, she did at least say "What?" to show her attention.

"Allow me to take you to dinner tonight." the prosecutor offered. "Just a friendly chat. Perhaps we can solve this animosity you seem to harbor against me, hm?"

Ema scoffed. "What am I, some person you can just buy out to dinner?"

Klavier froze at his mistake and was about to apologize when Ema Skye did something unexpected.

"Fine." she pouted. "But _I _get to pick the time and location."

A smile played on Klavier's lips. "Deal." he said, handing over the cheque to the detective.

Ema smiled as she looked at her prize and thought of the various things she needed to spend it on.

Klavier couldn't resist hooking a finger underneath her chin and stroking her lips with a thumb.

"So, what time will it be, fräulein?"

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. review ?


	42. Rings

Hey !

Bet all you thought I'd taken hiatus again.

Homework is taking over…so is studying. Graggh, where does a girl get some time to write these days ?

This was inspired by a friend (let's call her Michigan :D) who told me something interesting about fingers…

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea.  
_

* * *

Ema Skye understood why girls wore so much jewellery—it was a girl thing.

What she _didn't _understand was why _Klavier Gavin_ had to wear so much jewellery. Was he…a girl by any chance?

The annoying pieces of silver (or platinum, she couldn't tell with them glimmering in her eyes) that adorned Klavier Gavin's body were over the top in her opinion; excessive.

_Vain._ That was the word she was looking for.

She was curious, scientifically of course, about his motives and decided to ask the next time she saw him.

So, on one of her encounters with the glimmer-boy, Ema decided to ask.

"Here's the folder you asked for." Ema said, casually handing a manila business folder over to the overly accessorizing prosecutor.  
He reached out a glimmering hand with a glimmering smile and replied with his typical "Thanks for your hard work, fräulein."

Ema's eyes scanned across his hands—there were multiple rings on each hand. The sun caught the metal, shining into her eyes and blinding her.  
_Ow, I could almost feel my cornea burning._

The prosecutor placed the folder on his desk, examining his rings.

"Why do you have to wear so much jewellery?" Ema asked, exasperated at the fact that she had been glimmered at for the fifth time that day.

Klavier chuckled, running a hand through his fringe, letting the light catch his rings again.  
Ema blinked in annoyance, glaring at the rock star. "Stop that." She said, shooting her death ray into Klavier's bemused eyes.  
He held up his hands in peace (deliberately angling them to shoot more light rays) until Ema grabbed them and took them out of the light with an icy glare.

"Calm down fräulein, I'm stopping." Klavier chuckled, safely putting his hands in his pockets. "So, you want to know why I wear so much bling?" he asked with a smug smirk.

"Specifically, those rings." Ema said, keeping her eyes away from the shiny metal.

Klavier smirked. "Would you mind if I borrowed your hands?"  
He held out his own hands.

Ema raised an eyebrow; reluctantly placing her hands in Klavier's outstretched ones.

"Did you know…" the prosecutor started, spreading out Ema's hands palm down with a gentle caress.

"Certain fingers represent certain things?" he asked, putting Ema's hands together so that her pinky, ring finger, fore finger and thumb were touching their counterparts and her middle fingers were bent perpendicular to each other with her knuckles meeting.

"The thumb, represents family." Klavier said, showing a ring on his right hand thumb. He sighed as discreetly as possible and went on with his explanation.

"The index finger, represents…friends." He continued. Ema saw the flash of bitterness pass through Klavier's eyes—it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"The middle finger, represents yourself."  
There was another silver ring on Klavier's right side middle finger.

"Ring finger…well, you know what that is." Klavier winked. Ema blinked with indifference.

"And the little one represents children. Of course, I have none, so I don't wear a ring there."

Ema was fascinated—for a few seconds. "Well, you learn something new every day." She said nonchalantly, freeing her hands and turning for the door.

"Wait."

Ema paused. She felt Klavier take her right hand and slip something on her index finger.

"What…are you doing?" Ema asked, examining the silver ring on her finger. She noticed the index ring on Klavier's hand was missing. So was the one on his thumb.

"We're friends, aren't we fräulein?" Klavier smiled mischievously.

_Hardly._ Ema thought dryly, rolling her eyes. _But I guess I'll play along._

"And I figured since you seem to despise my wearing of multiple rings, maybe I should take some off." Klavier added casually, dropping something on his desk before going towards the door and opening it.

"Ladies first." He gestured to Ema with a hand pointing towards the hallway.

Ema looked back with a glance before walking outside.  
On a stack of reports on the giant stereo desk lay a single ring that had once adorned a rock star's thumb.

Ema got straight back to work, writing up a list of evidence.  
One problem: every time she tried to write, the ring dug into her finger and caused a disturbance in her writing.

_Ugh, I just want to take this off already…but I might lose it.  
Then Gavin would probably blow his head off._

…_actually maybe I _should_ lose it._

Ema laughed quietly. The fop, despite his smirks and smug 'I don't give a damn' attitude, probably took the whole ring thing seriously. Here was a man who swore never to play a _song_ just because it was connected to a bad incident. The man was ridiculously superstitious.

Ema's laughter stopped as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. The things she had to do to keep her boss happy (and the head detective + entire force from snapping at her about Gavin's fragility after _that_ case)  
She moved the ring from her index finger to her ring finger, finding it to be the most comfortable place when she was writing. It wouldn't fit on her pinky.

"Fräulein, I just realized you forgot to—"

_Ugh…what now glimmer-boy?_

"Oh?"

Ema turned her head to find Klavier right beside her—she almost jumped in fright. "W-what are you doing?" she snapped, feeling like her heart had just beat a marathon's worth.

"You changed the ring finger?" Klavier asked interestedly, eyeing Ema's ring finger.

"It's more comfortable there when I write. Otherwise it'll interfere." Ema said nonchalantly, continuing on with her work.

Klavier's smile spread to his ears. "It must be a sign." He chuckled.

"What is?" Ema asked wearily.

"Nothing fräulein. Nothing at all."

* * *

For your information (this took a bit of research, I wanted to be accurate x3)

Klavier Gavin has a total of: 3 rings !

On his left hand: Index finger

Right hand:  
Thumb and middle finger.

However, 7 years ago, he has a different combination:

Right hand: Thumb and middle finger.

Left hand: there's a thumb ring that goes missing. Huh.

So yeah, I don't have much time as I'd like to have. Ugh, I'm just so tired nowadays.

Thanks to everyone who reviews! You really give me reason to update (I feel horribly guilty when lots of people ask for an update and I don't deliver :/) and your opinions really do help with making my stories better !

OK, this is MissYoui signing off, I have to work on finishing my homework, studying _AND _the new chapter of How Time Flies.

Review?


	43. Fireside Confessions

Hey ~

Well, apologies seem to be incredibly futile by this point but; I'm **very** sorry for not updating! Work is incredibly time-consuming and my inspiration has been running dry. However, a good music listening sesh brought me back a bit :]  
Been busy playing Ghost Trick and Kingdom Hearts 358 Days too ^^ and did I mention World Ends With You? Square Enix and Capcom…are the best. Oh and the makers of Prof Layton too!

OH and that reminds me; I'm gonna start writing Kingdom Hearts fanfics ! I went there…I mean no offence but is it really that hard to find a good story out of what…60,000 fics? Most of them are the typical "ask your favourite characters" blah blah. But I digress; if you look very very hard…you will find the jewels among the rhinestones.

I hope to add to the jewels of Kingdom Hearts fanfics…so if any of you are fans, I hope you'll have a taste :]

_Inspired by: Liebstraum – Franz Liszt.  
Telepathy—by Crystal Kay._

One of my favourite Romantic pieces :] aside from the usual Chopin and Tchaikovsky.

So enjoy a dose of Klema from MissYoui !

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea.  
Ghost Trick + Ace Attorney series © Capcom  
World Ends With You + Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix (and Disney for KH)_

* * *

"Tell me…what about me is so attractive to you?"

There was a chuckle. "Stealing my lines, fräulein?"

Ema pouted. "Of course not. I'm just curious." She said, looking at a random spot in space.

Klavier smiled. "Well…"

The room was dark, lit only by the dancing firelight in the glass fireplace and the numerous candles sitting around atop any suitable flat surface.

"There's…your eyes."

The detective-prosecutor pair was sitting back to back beside the fireplace, sharing a packet of Snackoos between them. Soft music was playing in the background.

"Whenever you start talking about science, they just seem to light up."

Ema sat quietly, chewing thoughtfully on a Snackoo.

"There's fire there, when you're excited about something—or when you're mad at something."

"You mean mad at _you_?" Ema corrected, playfully elbowing the prosecutor behind her as he laughed. She felt his body quake with the sound, almost feeling the jollity radiate from him.

"Ja, mad at _me_." Klavier amended.  
Ema smiled, knowing the prosecutor couldn't possibly see it.  
"Is that a smile I hear?"

"Nope, you're just hearing things." Ema said nonchalantly. "What else?"

"Your hair. It's one of my favourite things to play with." Klavier said cheekily. "After my own hair, of course. And my guitar."

Ema rolled her eyes. "Next." She ordered.

"Your fearlessness." The prosecutor said quietly.

_My what?_

"The way that you aren't afraid to voice your opinions and face any challenge, head on. I like that, ja?

"Well, it's surprising what you can do when you're carrying a gun." Ema laughed.

"So, you have every intention of shooting me whenever you tell me I'm a…what was it—a glimmerous fop?"

"I don't need a gun to tell you that. You _are _a glimmerous fop." Ema corrected, munching in all seriousness on a Snackoo.

"Where is your evidence, fräulein?" the glimmerous fop asked, laughing.

"Well, you're always obsessed about how you _look_; like that time at your concert—"

"Ach, please don't remind me!"

"—and then there's the fact that you're always wearing those stupid chains that glimmer in my eyes—"

"I object, I'm not wearing them tonight! I demand you improve your testimony, Detective!"

"Fine, _almost_ always wearing them." Ema amended. "And besides, you're nothing like a normal prosecutor. Who goes around playing air guitar in court?"

"I'll have you know, there are several well respected prosecutors who do much worse than me, fräulein." Klavier said. "I know of one who carries a whip into the courtroom. She takes no hesitation in…punishing those who err before her." He chuckled.

Ema reached for a Snackoo; she found Klavier's hand instead.

"So…I wonder how this conversation went from being about me…to being about you." The detective smirked. "Just more evidence that you are a self-obsessed glimmer-boy."

"If I'm not mistaken, _you_ are the one who brought it up in the first place." The prosecutor turned, sporting a signature rock-star smile.

Ema's ears caught the sound of clinking chains; she looked down to find Klavier wearing his chain belt.

"Lies." She smiled, raising an eyebrow. "So you _are _always wearing chains."

"Ah…I can explain."

"Prosecutor Gavin! Lying in a court of law is so below you!" Ema mock gasped, picking up the end o the chain belt.

"I wonder…"

"Hm?"

"Is this purely for decoration…or are you telling me that this thing _actually _holds your pants up?"

"Fräulein…"

"Let's test that theory."

"Fräulein!"

* * *

Wow, that wasn't as hard as I thought. After months of not writing Klema, I didn't think it would flow that easily. Well they're an easy pairing; you can just predict the next thing and it just leads on :] one of the reasons I love them ^^  
So, for now; I'm taking a break from Ace Attorney. I hope to see some of you in the Kingdom Hearts fics! I guess I'll be writing about the trio in 358 Days…and also a bit of Birth by Sleep, thanks to my friend who introduced me to the game (seeing as I unfortunately do not own a PSP T_T).  
Review?


	44. Dust

Did y'all miss me?

Reading over my previous shots…honestly, I wonder how I got any reviews for them xDD  
Now that my writing style has improved, I hope you'll forgive me for the lack of quality in the first few oh...44 shots xDD

Thanks to everyone who reviewed while I was gone; received a few pleasant surprises in my inbox occasionally and came back to almost 400 reviews.  
reaction: *splutter cough cough* WHUT ?

I can't thank you guys enough ! Or apologize to you guys enough…

_Disclaimer: I do not own…ah, I was about to type Kingdom Hearts xDD  
I DO NOT OWN GYAKUTEN SAIBAN :D_

_(wait, why am I happy about that…?)_

* * *

Here was a universal truth (so far unchallenged since the last sad man who thought it productive to spend his life playing with chemicals).

If a system in equilibrium is disturbed, the system will move to compensate for that disturbance.

Primarily known as Le Chatelier's principle, Ema Skye rediscovered her old friends in her long abandoned chemistry textbooks whilst cleaning out her apartment.  
To her dismay, she found them collecting dust _despite_ the lengths she'd went to keep them dust-_free_.  
_Well at least it isn't mould_. She thought, grudgingly having to take each book off the shelf and wipe off all trace of dead skin cells and whatever else had been flying around in the air.  
Mould could be a book-killer; ironically, it also happened to be a vital part of making penicillin, which could...save lives?

Her thoughts trailed off into confusion; biology had never been her strong point. She gingerly opened a hardcover to find the inside pages as pristine as she'd left it; with the occasional Snackoo crumb stuck in between pages.  
Was it a sign of stability that she now found the time to clean out her books individually with the loving care of a scientist tending to their petri dishes? Sure, why not. Ema could easily think her life had finally reached some kind of dissatisfying equilibrium; she could have fallen further and ended up as a simpleton officer than the 'esteemed' detective title she'd landed on. She could have ended up with Winston Payne for her prosecutor-buddy.

_Or I could have ended up with Mr Edgeworth_. She thought wistfully.

Yes, the system that was her life was in equilibrium. But it didn't mean she was happy with the outcomes.  
So she strove to move that equilibrium to a better place. To say she was _guiding_ it was a bit of an understatement.

She was _forcing_ it to move to a better place in the same way she was forcing that irritating layer of dust off her books and into her nose with the fluffy thing attached to the end of her dust wand.

"_Achoo!_"

She regularly kept up with the latest technology in forensics in the hopes that one of these days, some higher up would catch her playing around with her scientific doo-hickeys at the crime scene finding evidence that could ultimately put the culprit behind bars, earning her an immediate promotion to forensics investigator _and_ apology from all the forensics investigators that had scoffed at her toys.

It was sad that an exam and a ridiculously unbecoming blue jumpsuit was the only thing that separated her from those uppity idiots who got paid to fiddle around with fingerprinting kits and luminol and all the rest.

_Please_. She thought with a glare, waving the dust wand over the now emptied shelf. _Any idiot could dust for fingerprints and spray things with Luminol._  
She had been doing it since she was a kid.  
With that in mind, she was confident that she would soon correct this mistake, fix her life, right the wrong and so forth.  
Like a good scientist/investigator, she had taken into account every variable she could think of that could affect her results.

What she hadn't considered was how a certain fop could affect the equilibrium. Upset the balance (along with her mood for most of the time) and shift the forces into his favour. With more eye-narrowing and headache inducing situations than she cared for, Ema seemed blind to the hype of Klavier Gavin that everyone else seemed to observe.

Was there something wrong with her?

No. There had to be something wrong with _everyone else_. After all, who could say they enjoyed the obnoxious flirting, over the top glimmering in the eyes and random air-guitar acts during courtroom sessions?

Ema huffed, setting aside another book on the gradually growing pile beside her.  
Just thinking about him was—

"Achoo!"

She froze, gripping the dust wand as if it were a lifeline.  
She hadn't sneezed.  
The silence seemed to scream the presence of an intruder.

"You know fräulein, you shouldn't leave your front door open like that."

At the sound of the voice, Ema's shoulders dropped as she huffed again. She narrowed her eyes at the figure leaning on her doorframe.  
"Who gave you permission to come in?"

"The door was open."

"Remind me to close it." Ema replied dryly.

Klavier smiled. "I shall."

The prosecutor invited himself in, taking a seat by a rather irritated Ema as she stared at him and his audacity.  
"Like what you see Detective?" Klavier smirked, sending a celestial steel-blue gaze in her direction.  
"Who said you could sit there?" Ema snapped.  
The prosecutor shrugged. "It's a free country, nein? Or did your apartment suddenly become the embassy for a not so liberated country?"

_Damn the fop._

"Is there something you wanted?" the detective asked. She didn't dare look up again in case she was met with a face of smug German smile.

"I can't drop in without wanting something from you?" the blond asked innocently. "My motives are purely social, fräulein Skye." He added, holding his hands up in peace. "Although you're free to let your mind wander."

_Ugh_.

The growing urge to groan out loud was snuffed, and Ema managed a sigh, blowing up another storm of dust in the air.

"You're free to leave..._any time_. Unless you came all the way from the office just to watch me clean?" she asked dryly.

Klavier smirked.

_You've got to be kidding me_.

Was it weird that her boss had randomly decided to drop in to watch her clean?  
Yes. Hell yes.  
He probably had some creepy maid fetish.

…was it weirder that she suddenly thought of herself in a maid costume?  
Ema returned to her dusting, furiously waving the dust wand around as she tried cleansing her mind of the image.  
Great, now she was thinking of Klavier in a maid costume.

"Achoo!" the prosecutor sneezed, shaking his head with a nervous chuckle.

"You can _go_ now." Ema said dryly. "You've seen me clean and you obviously can't handle the dust."

"Ah, but is it the dust?" Klavier smiled, steel-blue eyes twinkling with mischief. The prosecutor let a finger trace down Ema's nose, watching her eyes cross as she tried keeping him in view.

"W-what are you doing?" she snapped bewilderedly, leaning away. "Hands _off_ glimmer-boy." She ordered, threatening the prosecutor with her dust wand.

"Maybe you were thinking of me." The blond laughed, dodging the dust wand as Ema made to whack him over the head with it.

"In your _dreams_ fop. It was the dust."

"You can't deny it Ema. I can see through your lies as easily as I read music."

"I can see your desperation as easily as I lift fingerprints. _Go away_, Gavin."

"…are you blushing?"

"Are you realizing how annoying you are right now? I'm going to arrest you for trespassing if you don't—"

"Ach, I'm leaving! Fräulein red-face."

"OUT."

* * *

Argh, I rushed the ending. Idk, how are you supposed to end these kinds of things? I'm sorry, I'm still going through my "love characters voiced by Jesse McCartney" phase. Can't seem to get into my klema zone :/

Anyways, here's some background information I learned last year.  
Galileo and Newton were scientists who studied the field of _physics_. Nothing chemical about it.  
As for chemistry…there was Mendeleev who did something about the periodic table of elements. There was also Galvani who was involved in the use of chemical electricity (had the galvanic cell named after him).

So please, let's be educated people and _not_ use physics scientists when forensic science is primarily a _chemistry_ related field.

Gee I feel silly; I've been using Galileo for quite a while now xDD.

Review?


End file.
